


Agony

by Zidji



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidji/pseuds/Zidji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård feels a desire beginning to grow. A lust for Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my original norwegian story Angst. Thanks soooo muuuch to the beautiful and wonderful Twitch who has helped me translate it! <3 <3 <3 :D 
> 
> I'll be adding new chapters if people seem to like the story!

Vegard stares at his reflection in the mirror. A black haired, tired man stares back at him. He has just finished another episode of “I kveld med Ylvis” together with his brother, Bård. With a sigh he leans forward and prepares to wash the makeup off. He’s worn from running around the stage, giving a hundred percent of his energy for the sake of the roaring crowd. He notices that his voice has taken a toll from speaking so loud, but he doesn’t regret one second of anything he does. He loves entertaining huge crowds, loves the feeling of adrenaline rushing through him when he’s performing on stage in front of hundreds of people, just to hear their laughter flow through the room. He smiles just thinking about it.

Vegard lifts the napkin with makeup-remover and begins to rub it across his face. It feels soft and cool against his skin. He removes all the makeup and looks up to meet an even wearier face in the mirror. Vegard observes himself and realizes that he’s forgotten to remove the makeup from around his eyes. On a whim he grabs the eye-liner and fills in more around his eyes, framing them with the black color which instantly changes his entire appearance. He can’t help but like what he sees. His already dark eyes almost look black, framed by the dark makeup, and he leans back to admire his new reflection.

”Handsome.”

Vegard is startled by the voice behind him. He looks up to meet Bård’s gaze in the mirror. Slightly embarrassed he tosses the eyeliner to the side, avoiding making eye contact with his brother. He’s not sure why he feels so self-conscious, but it’s not usual for him to be putting on makeup like that on himself. He stays in his seat as Bård passes behind him and begins packing up his things. Vegard can see that Bård had already removed every trace of the makeup from the show off his face and he hurriedly grabs another napkin with makeup-remover and leans forward to remove his own mess.

”You don’t have to remove it for my sake”, Bård says and looks at Vegard through the mirror. Vegard smiles feebly before lifting his hand to begin. “Don’t do it!”, he hears Bård bellow. He raises one eyebrow and looks at him questioningly. “Yes?” Bård simply stands there, fumbling for words. It’s clear that his outburst was spontaneous and now he’s not sure how to continue.

”No, I mean, you- you look good. With the makeup. It looks cool. It suits you”. Bård starts rambling and Vegard can’t stop the smirk from spreading over his lips. “How’s it going…?” he asks, half-jokingly. Bård walks closer and stands directly behind the chair he’s sitting in. Their eyes meet in the mirror and he’s for some reason reminded of their performance during Gullruten 2011 where he ended up beating Vegard bloody on stage, killing him. Bård stares into his brothers dark brown eyes and thinks of how much Vegard endures on stage. Something happened to him that time. One thing or another changed in him after he had gotten to dominate his older brother like that; holding him down. He feels a strong need to see Vegard kneel before him again. He wants to feel his brother underneath him, hear him scream. He wants to hear screaming ripping through Vegard’s throat. Screams coming from the innermost depth of his body, that makes him sound like an animal, a raw and brutal animal in pain. A pain that can’t be subdued; a pain that is forced from him again, and again, and again.

”So, what’s going on?”, Vegard asks, interrupting Bård’s train of thought. He still hasn’t removed the makeup and his brown eyes seem more intense now than ever with the dark lines framing them. Bård suddenly feels inexplicably frustrated. What’s wrong with him? He feels sick. ”Damn…”, he mumbles to himself, annoyed. ”What?”, he hears Vegard ask. Bård shakes his head. “Nothing, big brother”, he says and smiles before patting Vegard’s shoulder and turns to collect his things again so that he can leave the dressing room. Vegard is left sitting, staring after Bård. He’d noticed the distant look in the eyes of the other man the moment he stood behind him. Confused, he shrugs and gets up to go change into his own clothes.

He assumes that most people had left for the day and begins to undress without a thought that someone might walk in on him. When the door is suddenly flung open, he’s temporarily paralyzed, before recognizing the voice swearing lowly. “Hell, all of a sudden you find out that they’re having a meeting with everyone in 30 minutes… is that even possible? I thought we were supposed to make those decisions together?”, Bård thunders in and throws his things onto the green, worn couch. Vegard doesn’t say anything, but rolls his eyes and sends Bård a dejected look. He’d only gotten halfway through changing and was still standing with a bare chest when his brother stormed in. He notices Bård is watching him when he pulls on his own black t-shirt.

“So, I see you took my advice and kept the makeup on?”, Bård smirks and throws himself onto the sofa. Vegard’s eyes widens for a second before he regains his composure and smiles. “Sexy”, Bård says and winks at him. “Thanks”, Vegard replies jokingly. He looks at Bård who’s now staring miserably at the clock on the wall. Swiftly he unbuttons his pants and begins to pull them off. Dressed in only his boxers he tosses his trousers to the side and looks around to grab his other pants and pull them on.

Ah fuck, he thinks. Where could they have gone? He looks over at Bård, whose gaze meets his with a raised brow. He feels his heart beat slightly faster for every second that passes and he still just stands there, half naked. “Lose something?”, Bård asks and bites his lip to prevent a smile. He gets to his feet and walks over to Vegard.

Vegard jerks backwards when Bård comes closer. Stopping himself and lifting one of his arms he feels oddly nervous. But Bård just stretches past him to see if he can locate the jeans and then takes a step back to see if they’re lying somewhere else in the room. Vegard’s breathing returns to normal. Annoyed with himself he starts looking as well. What the hell did he think was going to happen? Now, he could feel eyes on him, but he also knew all too well that Bård liked playing around with people and he shouldn’t take him too seriously. Vegard sighs and considers putting the other pants on again, instead of walking around in only his boxers. He walks past the mirror, stopping abruptly when he realizes that he is still wearing that damned makeup. First, he should find his pants and then remove the makeup…, he thinks to himself as he starts looking around.

”I don’t understand how you can lose a pair of pants…”, Bård comments from the other side of the room. “I’ll say…” Vegard mumbles back, checking underneath the pillows in the couch. Where the hell are the damned pants? He sits down, pulling a hand through his black hair. He’s growing tired. Looking at the clock, it says there are 25 more minutes until the bloody meeting. 25 minutes to find the darned pants. The couch shifts as Bård throws himself down beside him. “Either someone moved them, or they’ve been stolen”, Bård concludes. “Although, why someone would want to steal your pants is beyond me…”, he mumbles to himself afterwards. Vegard sighs. “They have to be here!” he exclaims leaning forward to put his head in his hands. “Not if they’ve been stolen…”, Bård replies lowly. Vegard glares at him and grinds his teeth together as he tries to imagine what could’ve happened to his pants.

Vegard moves around in his seat to check if he might be sitting on them. He ends up leaning against Bård, continuously grinding his teeth beside him. “Well, they’re not here anyway”, Bård says, mostly because he has nothing else to say. “You don’t say…”, Vegard grumbles and looks up at him. “You’ll just have to put on the other pair again”, Bård says, smiling as he shoves him lightly. Vegard is suddenly aware of his half naked state again and subtly tries to move away from Bård. He wishes his brother wouldn’t sit so close to him, but he doesn’t really want to get up and walk past him, dressed in only his boxers. If only I could manage to find my pants…, he thinks and curses himself for not keeping better track of where he put his clothes. 

Bård stretches and throws his arms over the back of the sofa, one of his arms ending up behind Vegards head. He gives a large yawn before moving his head to look at the man next to him. Bård thinks he looks surprisingly cute with his messy, half-long, black hair and the black makeup around his eyes. He’s always had a thing for eyes and even though Vegard was his brother, he couldn’t help thinking that the guy did have pretty eyes right now. If he was completely honest with himself he had always thought that the darker style suited his brother. Bård’s breathing becomes slightly heavier as he leans a little closer. He stares at the half-naked creature in front of him. A feeling is creeping up on him. A desire begins to grow. It’s a feeling, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He feels an animalistic compulsion to throw himself at the man beside him so he can force the heartbreaking screams out of him that he knows lies hidden under the surface of his skin.

Vegard is extremely aware of Bård’s shoulder as he’s leaning against him and the arm that is touching the back of his head as well. He takes a trembling breath when Bård whips his head around to look at him. His gaze goes straight through him and he feels more exposed than he actually is. “Vegard”, Bård says suddenly, his voice reduced to a low whisper. Vegard feels a shiver spreading through him when Bård leans even closer to him. He tries to move away, but Bård moves his arm so it’s placed around him instead. “Hey, we should try to find those pants now”, Vegard say in an attempt to relieve the tense atmosphere that has settled around them. Bård blinks and looks at him, confused, before he shakes his head and smiles. “Yes, god, of course. You can’t walk around without pants”. Vegard smiles, ”No, that would be weird”, he chuckles.

An uncomfortable silence settles around them as they stay where they are and begins looking around the room without anything to say. Vegard still doesn’t want to be the first to get up, but Bård doesn’t seem to want to make any effort of moving either within the near future. He’s slipped further down in the sofa, his arm still pressed around Vegard and he’s yawning again. “I’m ridiculously tired”, he says and stifles another yawn. Vegard nods absentmindedly and tries not to think about how heavy the arm around him feels. He’s wondering if Bård knows what he’s doing or if he’s so tired he’s not really aware of his surroundings. He coughs lightly and moves a little to see how Bård reacts. Surprisingly the arm around him stays where it is.

Bård becomes unnoticeably stiff when he feels Vegards body moving under his hand. He knows he should move it, the voice in his head is screaming at him; _Move your arm, you idiot!_ But instead he calmly lets it stay where it is. Carefully he moves the fingers that are resting directly against Vegards ribcage. He can undoubtedly feel the muscles hiding under the t-shirt, and a picture of what a bare chested Vegard looks like flashes through his head. The guy is incredibly fit.

Vegard is unsure of what is running through his brother’s mind, but Bård suddenly leans so close that it’s impossible for him to get away in time. He jerks when Bård throws himself at him and kisses him roughly. His surprised cry is smothered and reduced to a whimper against Bårds lips as he presses closer. Vegard tries to protest and begins to fumble behind him to try and find a way to get away. Instead he ends up pressed further into the couch with Bård on top of him. His brother’s figure towers over him and he’s panicking as he tries to turn away. By moving he at least manages to stop Bård from kissing him anymore, but the fear still takes a hold of him when he feels lips moving down his neck and over his face as he tries to get away.

”Bård! Stop! Oh god, stop it!”, Vegard shouts and doesn’t know if he’s supposed to laugh or cry. Was Bård serious? He’s using all of his strength to try and push him off. Bård has now placed his arms one either side of Vegards head, and because of that has managed to trap him beneath him. “Damn it, stop!” Vegard gasps for air when Bård places his arms on top of him, one hand pushing him down into the couch and the other one resting around his hip, dangerously close to the edge of his underwear. “NO! No, not there! Bård, no!” he shouts when he realizes that his brother doesn’t give a fuck. Vegard doesn’t know what to do; he knows he doesn’t stand a chance against his younger brother. His half-naked state makes him seem even more helpless. He can’ FATHOM what has just happened!

The inside of Bård’s head is foggy. He’s not sure why he’s trying to force himself on his older brother, but he’s not able to stop himself. Dear god, he’s sick. The fear is shining through Vegard’s eyes, but all he can see is how nice the brown color of his eyes is reflecting the black makeup around them. The pleading cries are pushed to the back of his mind and mixed together until they’re unrecognizable, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He longs for more. Unceremoniously he pushes Vegard harder into the couch until the other man is wincing with pain. His entire body is tingling and with his heart in his throat he places his fingers underneath the edge of Vegard’s black boxers and is just about to pull them down.

”Hello? Is anyone in there?”

Bård becomes rigid, his hand still resting on top of Vegard. He looks up into a pair of frightened brown eyes. Vegard’s heart is thumping against his ribcage and he stays down, waiting to see what Bård would do. He’s too afraid to even move. He barely dares to look up.

But someone had knocked on the door.

Bård breathes heavily as he slowly and unsteadily gets off the couch and onto his feet. There’s another knock on the door. He hastily glances down at Vegard before swiftly moving over to the door to open it. Vegard sits up, shaking, and looks nervously over at Bård, talking to the person on the other side of the door. He’s never been this scared before. His pulse is racing so fast it’s making him sick. He doesn’t dare stand up, for the risk of fainting. He looks down at his trembling hands and tries to calm down. When he tries to breathe in it ends in a sob. With lips pursed he swallows hard. Suddenly something’s thrown at him and he jumps. It’s his pants.

“Someone had spilled something on them, so Calle took them with him to try to get the stain off”. Bård’s voice is strained and he’s avoiding eye contact with Vegard. “Put them on so we can go. The meeting’s about to start”, he says and walks towards the door without looking at him. Vegard feels anger mixing with the fear inside him. How can Bård just leave like that? Angrily he gets up and pulls on his pants. He sniffles and dries his eyes with an angry motion. Irritated, he sees that the back of his hand has been covered in black from the makeup around his eyes. Damn you Bård, he thinks to himself and throws the door open before starting down the hall and towards the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch! <33333

_Rape._

The word haunts him. Bård’s stare is fixed on the table in front of him. He can recognize that the others are having a discussion, but he can’t distinguish a word of what’s being said. _Oh my god, you tried to rape him!_ He has to close his eyes and breathe deeply to prevent himself from storming out to hurl. You idiot! How could you?! He feels feverish and sick. He shifts anxiously in his seat and licks his lips – they feel dry. His gaze wanders around the room and eventually stops on Vegard, on the other side of the table, who’s staring absentmindedly into thin air. Bård wonders what’s going through his mind. He feels sick when he sees that he’s caused Vegards eyes to gloss over and become red, like he’s holding back tears. Oh god, he looks upset. The black makeup has been smeared and his dark hair looks a mess. Bård has to avert his gaze when he feels a tiny sensation of lust spread through him again. How the hell can he even think like that right now? _I’m sick! Completely sick! Shove me in a sack and lock me in a tower!_ He leans his head in his hands and sighs. What the hell was he going to do?

The minute the meeting is over Bård watch as Vegard leaves the room in a hurry, without looking back. He’s left sitting there, arms crossed over his chest, his gaze following the others as they talk and smile on their way out. He’s frozen in his seat as his thoughts race around in his head. When he tries to get up the muscles in his legs feel heavy and he nearly has to force himself to move. Crossing the threshold to the conference room he considers going to find Vegard to try and explain himself. But he knows that it’s not possible. How would he explain something that he couldn’t even make sense of himself? “Fuck”, he swears lowly before turning the other way and decides to just leave it. It would be better off that way. With a few, brisk steps he’s out the door and on the way home to his own apartment.

Vegard had without a second thought returned to the dressing room to remove the remainder of the makeup in his face. Now he’s standing in front of the mirror, scrubbing his face to try and get the black off of him. He knows it’s not necessary to be so brusque because his eyes are still wet and the makeup slides off easily - but being rough helps against the angry tears that are threatening to blind him. He doesn’t want to cry; at least not while he’s still at work. With a last rub he tosses the napkin and stares at himself. A pair of red and swollen eyes stares back at him. He looks like hell. Frustrated and tired he throws his bag over his shoulder and leaves the building.

It’s cold outside. The chilly December air has settled over the city and only a few steps into the dark Vegard can feel his hands prickle from the cold. He walks quickly over to where his car is waiting for him. His bag begins to feel heavy over his shoulder but he doesn’t stop to ponder over it. His thoughts are miles away and they stay there even when he opens the car door and throws himself into the driver seat. He sets the bag down in the seat next to him and rests his head against the wheel to try and catch his breath before driving. He’s almost expecting Bård to show up and seize him again. He knows that the other man isn’t anywhere near him, but he can’t help the frightened look he throws out the window every time someone passes. When he’s finally managed to collect himself he pulls out of the parking lot and drives as fast as he dares to get out of there. He just wants to go home.

Vegard hurries up the stairs to his apartment and closes the door behind him. Still with his jacket on he continues into the living room where he throws the bag onto the grey sofa. Trembling, he leans against his dining table where he stays, faintly aware of his cold fingers and pounding heart. God, he’s scared. In a stroke of panic he hurries out into the hallway again and locks the door. _Just in case_ , he thinks to himself and removes his jacket and shoes. Nervously he looks at himself in the mirror and double checks that he’s not wearing any more makeup. The only thing he sees is the red color that’s blossomed on his cheeks in the cold and the way it stands out against his otherwise pale skin. His eyes are still a little sore, but otherwise normal again.

Vegard simply stands there, staring at himself, whilst the anger clutches at his insides and tries to choke him. Why did he put on that stupid makeup? Why couldn’t he have finished changing first? Why didn’t he keep better track of where he left his things? And why the hell was he so afraid of his own little brother? A thousand angry questions swarmed his head until he couldn’t take it anymore. “FUCK!” he clenched his hands and cursed Bård for making him so upset, so insecure, so scared. Why?! He’s always trusted his brother completely. They’ve seen each other with and without clothes several times, but this time it was somehow different. He feels stupid for getting so upset, but the way Bård had held him down and forced himself on him scared Vegard. He twists around and goes back to the living room, casting an eye in the direction of the fridge. Hungry? Hell no. With heavy movements he throws himself onto the sofa, kicking away the bag so that he can stretch out completely. He fumbles for the remote with one hand and presses down so that the TV starts on a random channel. Afterwards he throws the remote onto the table and pulls a pillow to him to place under his head, holding the pillow to him by wrapping his arms around it. He feels safe and protected against the pillow. He pulls it closer and leans his chin against it before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. After a while he curls up and his head feels more and more dense until he eventually falls into a restless slumber.

_He’s standing close to water, something rising from the depth. A powerful wave strikes across the surface and Vegard feels something cold trickle down his back. A head; a one-eyed creature rises from the dark. It’s big, gigantic, and threatening. The entire world around him shifts into darkness as it approaches him. Vegard tries to run. He tries to close his eyes to block out the awful sight. But it doesn’t work. Even with his eyes closed he can see it. The color disappears from his face as he realizes that it’s a dream, a nightmare, where he can’t get away. No matter what he does he can still see the beast, and it’s coming to get him. He shrieks and a cold sweat breaks out all over his body. He runs for all that he’s worth, heart in his throat, he can’t stop because if he does the monster will get him. Scared for his life he’s just waiting for the beast’s cold hands to reach out and grab him from behind, swallowing him whole. His anxiety only heightens along with his pulse. Suddenly the nightmare is filled with several hands touching him and forcing him into submission. They are large, dark creatures, insanely grotesque beasts, that all tower over him in different shapes and colors. But they all have one goal; to hurt him._

  
”No!” Vegard cries and jerks awake. He stays where he is and can feel his pulse racing as pictures of the horrible nightmare plagues him. It’s dark in the living room and he doesn’t dare move from where he’s lying. The TV was turned off; when had he done that? The night quickly seems all the more dangerous. He shuts his eyes and tries to collect himself. Small sobs sneak into his breathing and he tries to calm himself. He lifts his head and realizes that the pillow has fallen to the floor. Swiftly he bends and pulls it back up again. He’s scared that someone else will grab him first. The nightmare has made him feel unsafe, alone inside his apartment. He’s half expecting that someone’s going to crawl out from behind the sofa and worm its way over him as he lies there, helplessly watching it come closer and closer.

He rolls out of the sofa before racing into his bedroom. He’s nearly hurtling into the bed, burying himself under the covers that he pulls tightly over his head. He makes sure that he’s entirely covered before relaxing. Fuck. He’d forgotten to take off his pants. _Those damned pants,_ he thinks before moving his hands under the covers to try and remove them so that he won’t have to get up again. After a few moments of struggle he’s finally managed to pull them off and kick them onto the floor. He hurriedly retracts his foot to hide it under the covers again, away from the darkness.

||||

His phone is ringing. Where the hell is it? Vegard has trouble waking up after the strenuous night but the sound of his phone forces him into a foggy state of awareness. He stumbles into his living room and grabs his phone. “Hello?” he says and clears his throat. His voice is hoarse and his throat feels sore. “Hey! Where are you? You know that the preparations start at three o’clock right? You’re not sick, are you?” Vegard can immediately feel the stress building in his chest. Fuck, he’s overslept, and thoroughly! The clock is one already, for fucks sake, and he should’ve already been down there to meet the others. He quickly replies that he’s on his way before launching after the keys to his car. In barely ten minutes he’s managed to collect himself into a relatively presentable state and hurries to his car.

On the way down to the center Vegard couldn’t do anything but worry. The drama of yesterday still made his stomach tie itself in an uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach and he felt a strong urge to scream out loud. For the first time ever he was afraid to go to work. When he can finally see Riksscenen his nerves starts trembling. But he didn’t have time to think like that. He’s late and has to run directly into the dressing room. Oddly enough he’s quite relieved to be late, even though it means he has to apologize profusely to the others because of it. That way he’s been able to avoid running into Bård in the dressing room, or anywhere else for that matter, beforehand. He’s hoping he doesn’t have to see him before the challenges begin.

”Okay Vegard, are you ready?”, somebody calls and he spins around, slapping a smile on his face before giving thumbs up. He’s grateful that he’s able to step into his role even if his insides are in turmoil and he feels like a tornado is ripping him apart. He tries not to think about what happened last night after he’d put on the makeup, but can’t help but wonder if that really is what had Bård throwing himself at him? Or, he thinks in a blush, was it his half-naked state that caused it? Confused he leaves the dressing room and feels his heart jump nervously when he sees Bård standing further away, talking to one of the others, laughing at what’s being said. Vegard turns his gaze away and sits down in a chair far from the other man.

Bård might look like he’s following the thread of the conversation, but in reality his attention is fully locked on his older brother sitting a few meters away. The memories from yesterday are very clear inside his head. He’s yearning to be close to Vegard. His fingers are itching from the desire to touch him. His whole body is tingling from watching the other man, in his worn jeans and black-striped shirt. He loves the relaxed style his brother has. Vegard suddenly leans forward, and Bård’s eyes come in contact with a streak of light skin between his striped shirt and jeans. He has to force himself not to stare at it. Oh god, how badly he wishes to run his fingers across that skin. He can almost sense how soft it’ll feel under his fingers. He imagines how Vegard will whine and lean closer, wishing for more of the soft touch. All of a sudden Vegard looks up and their eyes meet. Bård smirks before disappearing and he feels very happy about working with his brother today.

||||

After going over and discussing the layout for the next program they take a break before going to get their costumes on for The Fox. Vegard leans against the wall behind him feeling tired and worn. Small talk and chuckling fills the room as many get to their feet to stretch or go out to have a smoke. But the only thing he could think of was sliding down the wall and stay there. He feels completely drained. Trying to keep focus with Bård in such close proximity was straining and several times he felt a nervous thrill move through him when his brother came too close to him. What exactly is it that Bård wants with him? Vegard looks up, pursing his lips as an anxious expression covers his face. Bård kept his distance where he stood, drinking out of his water bottle. Vegard almost wanted to go over and yell at him, or do something that would cause a reaction! But the break was over and it was time to plaster another smile onto his face.

Bård shuts his eyes and absorbs his brother’s voice. Listening intently he tries to take notice of all the noises that Vegard makes, everything from his laughter, to the sighs and his breathe that’s starting to sound strained. It’s like music to his ears. Once again he can feel the lust welling over him; the animalistic, greedy, desires that make him want to jump Vegard and take him. Bård walks over to Vegard where he stands laughing and speaking with Calle. He takes a strong hold of his brother’s arm and feels him jerk around to see who it is. Bård smirks but keeps his eyes on Vegard, forcing him to look into his eyes. Vegards gaze wanders, only for a second, but that second is enough to convince Bård that he has the upper hand. He knows that Vegard is afraid of him. “How’s it going?” Calles voice suddenly breaks through the tension and he feels Vegard ripping his arm out of his grip. Reluctantly he pulls his arm back and narrows his eyes. “Everything’s just peachy”, he replies, sending a smug smile in Vegard’s direction. He wished he was alone with his brother. He wished he could throw himself at him and thrust himself into him. “…I’ll see you later then, boys!”, Vegard says suddenly and smiles before disappearing. Bård watches him retreat. Inside he curses lowly, but still turns around to face Calle and continue talking to him.

||||

Vegard’s breathing eases when he knows that the whole thing is finally over. He yawns tiredly and stretches. Bård comes up behind him, but they’re not alone so all he does is pat his shoulder and say “Nice job big bro!”. Vegard’s skin covers in bumps as he shivers under the touch. He’s reminded of his dream and the disgusting hands trying to grab him and the giant beast wanting to swallow him whole. Suddenly the thought of lying down to sleep is not as appealing anymore. The place Bård touched feels heavy and he just wants to get out and get into the shower. Because he overslept he hadn’t been able to shower since yesterday morning. A sudden displeasure alters his facial expression and he suddenly feels a hundred times dirtier than he actually is. Even though he wants to get home as soon as possible he still walks slowly towards the dressing room. He’s anxious to open the door and find Bård sitting there, waiting for him. Would he try something again? No, this time Vegard would be prepared and ask him up front what he thought that he was doing.

Muffled voices flow towards Vegard and he feels slightly sick. He’s hot and cold all at the same time as he inches closer to the door. He doesn’t want to go inside. He really doesn’t want to go inside. Bård’s laughter washes over him and he shuts his eyes tightly. He reaches out to grab the door handle, pushing it down so that the door opens. _Oh thank god_ , he thinks when he sees that there are more people in the room. Vegard sneaks past everyone and hurries to grab his clothes so that he can go and change. When he comes back from the changing room he’s still wearing makeup and he sits down to remove it. It dawns on him that it’s unusually still around him. He looks up and realizes that everybody has left except Bård and Calle, who are sitting in the sofa talking to each other. Bård still has his costume on and doesn’t even notice that he’s sat down by the makeup table. He looks at them through the mirror, but isn’t aware that his gaze keep gluing itself onto his brother who’s crossed one leg over the other and is looking like he’s having the time of his life. Vegard feels a sting of irritation at his superior posture. Suddenly Calle shifts his gaze and meets his eyes. “Hey, there you are!” he says and walks over to him. Vegard sees Bård unhook his legs to lean forward in his seat. “Well, how’s it going? You’re not tired of the same old routine, are you?”, Calle asks with a smile. Vegard smiles back and replies that everything’s just fine. What else could he possibly say?

The door opens and somebody asks for Calle. “Great, talk to you later”, Calle says and sends him another smile. _Don’t leave me_ , Vegard thinks even though he’s smiling back. “See ya!”. Calle turns to the door. _Don’t leave me alone_. Vegard feels his heart pounding faster. “Cheerios Bårdus!”, Calle says and lifts his hand in a small wave. _Calle, I’m scared!_ The door is closed and Vegard stares at the napkin in his hand. The seconds pass by and he feels Bård’s gaze burning into his back. With a trembling hand he lifts the napkin to rub it across his face. A hard grip around his wrist prevents him from finishing the task. Vegard sees his brother standing beside him with one hand around his wrist in a solid grip. As if he’s in a trance Vegard drops the napkin and twists his head around to the creature beside him. He opens his mouth, but no sound will pass his lips. The pictures from his dream flashes before his eyes again. The dark beast towering over him, hands holding him down. Vegard jerks and tries to rip his hand free. “Don’t fucking try, Bård!”, he tries and fights to get free.  
Bård quickly reacts by grabbing his other wrist as well, pushing them down in front of him. Vegard twists in the arms of his brother and his eyes widen as he hears a heavy sigh escape the man behind him. “Bård, what are you doing? What is it that you want?”. He can hear Bård take deep breaths and feels the warmth of it against his neck as he slowly lets the air out again. The whole thing gives Vegard the chills. “Fuck Vegard… I don’t know… I…”, the reply drowns in a deep sigh. Something in the way Bård almost whispers tells Vegard that they’re treading deep water here and that he should get away as fast as possible.

All Bård knows is that he has Vegard pressed against him and that he can feel the small shivers radiating from his body. Bård leans closer, so close that he can almost bury his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. When he breathes the smell of his brothers whelms over him and he sighs, pushing Vegards arms closer together. Vegard whimpers lowly and Bård wants to squeeze harder and harder until he cries out in pain. “Stay calm”, he jeers in irritation when Vegard can’t keep himself from shifting in his seat. He looks up with a smile, satisfied to see that the makeup is still on his brother’s face. His brown eyes, framed by the dark color, are open wide in fear. With a moan he bends down, letting his lips trace the skin in front of him. He can hear Vegard’s breathing speed up, can almost feel how his heart is pounding and when he bites softly into the skin, Vegard lets out such a wounded whimper that it goes straight to Bård’s head.

”Stop it”, Vegard whispers and shuts his eyes tightly. He can feel Bård’s sharp teeth penetrate his tender skin and he has a sudden urge to squirm at the sensation of it. It’s a unceasing pain that causes him to wince and whimper after every bite as Bård works his way along his entire neck. He wished he could restrain the small noises escaping him, but Bård’s teeth, and especially his tongue, forces them out of him. Why does he have to be so sensitive right there? His hands curl into fists and he tries to concentrate on sitting still.

Bård smiles against his brothers neck and bites down extra hard one last time before licking his lips and lets his fingers stroke his brothers wrists that he still has in an iron grip. Slowly he lets them travel underneath the arms of his suit and upwards as far as he can reach. He stares, fascinated when he pulls them out again, letting his entire palm stroke over Vegards arms and eventually stop around his shoulders. Vegard’s still sitting with his hands clenched and breathing deeply. Before he manages to say something Bård leans forward to press his cheek against Vegard’s. Bård loves the feeling of being so close to the other. He once again squeezes the shoulders under his hands as if to warn him not to move, before moving his head so that he can catch Vegard’s lips in a rough kiss.

Vegard feels so helpless with Bård above him. He’s being pushed down into the chair by strong hands and is so petrified that he’s not capable of moving. When Bård kisses him it’s not as much a kiss of passion, but rather of dominance. It’s rough and craving and Vegard feels used when he’s being forced to move his lips against Bård’s. He doesn’t want to do this anymore now. “Bård, stop it”, he says quickly, twisting his head away. A sharp look has him shuddering. Bård goes after him again and this time he takes a firmer hold of his hair which makes him whimper into the kiss. Bård grows even more dominant. He moves his hand over his body, down along his chest and over his stomach before stopping down by his hip. Just like last time. Vegard feels the panic gripping him again as his brother has gotten more violent. “Bård, stop. Stop! I don’t want this!”, he protests. Bård doesn’t seem to hear him, keeps on kissing him and lets his hand glide over his hip and along the edge of his pants before stopping above his crotch. _No, no, no, no, he can’t do this, he can’t do this!_ Vegard loses all sense of reason and logic as Bård strokes him. “NO!”, he yells and starts trashing around to try and get away. Bård is holding onto him and doesn’t want to let go. His hand keeps touching him and Vegard feels humiliated and helpless “Stop it Bård! Don’t touch me, stop it!” he pleads and twists. “Bård STOP!”. Bård rubs harder and harder over the outside of his pants and Vegard feels the tears stocking in his throat. When Bård lets his finger glide along the zipper and he slowly tries to pull it down, Vegard finally reacts and lifts one of his clenched hands to a punch.

  
Bård tumbles backwards. His entire face stings. What the hell just happened? He looks horrified at Vegard who’s sitting in the chair in front of him, tears in his eyes, lips swollen and red. Suddenly he jumps up and runs out of the room before Bård gets a chance to grab him again. The entire world collapses and he falls backwards down onto the couch where he’s left sitting, staring into the empty space in front of him. Oh god, what has he done? This was worse. MUCH worse. He had touched his brother. He had forced him to sit still so that he could grope him with his dirty hands. He had held him still, kissed him brutally and made him cry. Bård has even managed to shock himself this time. He stares at the door like he’s expecting Vegard to come running back. “Oh my god!”, he cries out and hides his face in his hands. He starts rocking back and forth on the couch. That is, until a thought hits him. Why hadn’t Vegard reacted before? He could’ve hit Bård earlier. Absentmindedly his fingers stroke the spot where the fist collided with his face. Could it be that his brother actually liked it? A grimace spreads across his face and a discouraged sigh escapes him. Fuck no. Or maybe…? There was only one way to find, he thinks to himself and he feels slightly ashamed when a smug smirk spread over his face while he contemplated how he was going to solve this riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch!!!! <33333

Vegard had managed to get his clothes with him and changed quickly before he ran to his car. The makeup is still on his face and he’s eager to go home and remove every trace from what had happened. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he thinks and grabs his head when he’s finally inside the car. His eyes are beginning to sting and he’s on the verge of tears. He leans his arm against the door frame and bites into his clenched fist to force back the tears that are threatening to spill over before driving off.

Back in his apartment, Vegard starts feeling numb. He doesn’t know what to do. He feels tired and worn out. The shower isn’t appealing to him anymore; he has no desire to undress for any reason. He just wants to sink into the couch and stay there. But he has to take a shower; tomorrow is a new day and he’s _not_ going to let Bård ruin it for him. A tear trickles down his cheek and he decidedly wipes it away. If he starts crying now he knows the battle will be lost. No matter how bad he’s hurting he’s not going to lie down and cry, he refuses to let that happen. He hasn’t cried in years, not ever seeing it as necessary. He had always been the oldest, the most controlled of them and the calmest in most situations. And he’ll be damned if he wasn’t going to continue with that.

Grinding his teeth together he goes into the bathroom and starts removing the makeup. He consciously tries not to look at himself too much and on routine he’s eventually stripped of everything; clothes and makeup, before stepping into the shower. The water makes him relax. It’s so nice and warm around him. For a long time he just stands there letting the water wash over him. He has a sudden urge to just sit down and stay in the shower, under that warm stream forever. Reluctantly he reaches for the soap and starts lathering up. The smell of cleanliness filling the small space calms him. Slowly he allows his hands to move over his body and he sighs in satisfaction, but a small thought huddling in the back of his head prevents him from touching himself too much. It reminds him too much of what had happened. He lets the water wash away the soap and begins shampooing his hair instead. Stepping out into the cold air he shudders, standing there naked. He quickly grabs a towel, drying himself off before pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and a new t-shirt. Seeing as it was still quite early he walked into the living room turning on the TV to keep distracted from all the thoughts that threatens to take over.

||||

Bård opens the fridge to grab a can of coke that he opens, taking a drink from it. He leans against the counter and looks thoughtfully around the room. He can’t get the picture of Vegard out of his head and he feels uncomfortably aroused. He ponders doing something about it, but a part of him still feels there’s something reprehensible over the entire situation. He wonders what Vegard is doing now. Is he lying at home, crying? Bård snorts into the can in laugher. As if Vegard would ever do something like that. He speculates. The reason behind his obvious fascination with his brother is most likely his unpredictable nature. He never really knew where he had him. Vegard had always been the loyal, intelligent and secure older brother who was always there, but Bård is convinced that he’s hiding a darker, perverted side of himself that he wishes to explore.

Bård takes another sip and smiles smugly. He’s beginning to imagine the black hair and dark eyes belonging to Vegard in front of him. He sets the coke down with a sharp sigh. He misses travelling around with his brother, the way they did while filming ‘Norges Herligste’. They had so much fun together and did so many pranks. Especially one episode stood out from all the others; the one where they visited the homosexual hairdresser called Big Boy. At the time it wasn’t something he was interested in, but in hindsight he had thought a lot about all that Vegard went through down there. He will never forget the way his brother had to lie in the sex-sling, or the way Big Boy had whipped his half-naked form afterwards. Bård shakes his head and breathes heavily. Without thinking his hand had travelled, on its own accord, down to his crotch and started rubbing himself slowly. He hurriedly removes it and goes to sit on the couch.

Bård lets his fantasies flow freely and a shameful excitement creeps over him at the perverted thoughts that occupy his mind. Several images of him grabbing hold of the black hair as Vegard writhes beneath him flashes before his eyes. He can almost hear the painful screams ripping through his throat as Bård spreads his legs and forces himself inside him. He wants to fuck Vegard – hard. Press him up against the wall and bury his nails in the soft flesh around his hips as he pounds himself into him over and over again.

Bård moans. His hand moves quickly into his pants and he shuts his eyes, straining to hold on to the wonderful fantasies. He twitches, writhing on the sofa and moans again. It’s not long before he finds release. A last image of Vegard kneeling before him with swollen lips brings him to orgasm and he comes all over himself. Bård lets his hand stay where it is while trying to catch his breath. Letting his head fall back against the edge of the sofa and swallows in shame, knowing that he’s just masturbated to his own brother. _Though I’ve done worse…_ Bård thinks darkly and allows this day’s events to push him deeper into the dark abyss that he’s now residing in. With a huff he gets up and jumps into the shower to rinse off before going to bed.

||||

Vegard sleeps even worse than the night before. Not only is he dreaming of things that has him blushing for hours afterwards, but his shame has reached into the deepest parts of his soul, purely because of the way that he reacts to it. Sitting outside Riksscenen at 10 o’clock in the morning with a cup of hot coffee in his hand he closes his eyes and relives the all too clear images from his dream. 

Once again he’s being pressed into a corner by hands touching him. But what had separated this dream from being off-putting and scary, was the embarrassing discovery that he actually liked it. He willingly opened his mouth as a tongue encouraged him to let it in. The kiss was very soft and erotic and he had moaned when the tongue had licked his lips. Suddenly the tongue turned into a worm tongue that stretched further and further, licking his entire face. Without warning he’d been stripped of his clothes as the long tongue wound indecently around him, down along his neck, chest and further and further down until his entire body trembled. When it reached his hipbone, curling around his waist, he woke with a start and felt to his horror that he’d started growing hard. With an anguished expression and burning cheeks he’d carefully closed his hand around himself and closed his eyes tightly as he peaked. Humiliated he’d buried himself under the covers, eventually falling back asleep.

Now he was sitting there, coffee in his hand, feeling awful.  
How could he possibly become aroused by something like that? He was convinced that EVERYONE could see what he’d done. “Hey! What’s up?”. A voice catches his attention and he looks up. Calle approaches him with a smile, a bag slung over his shoulder. Vegard forces himself to smile back and tries to distinguish from the expression on the other man’s face if he can tell what’s going on inside of him. But Calle just stops in front of him with a skeptical look and wonders why the hell he’s sitting outside when it’s so incredibly cold. Vegard doesn’t really have an answer and simply shrugs in reply, following Calle inside. At least he doesn’t have to go in alone now. Together they head towards the dressing room to get ready for the day’s meetings.

Bård rushes through the door to the conference room in time to see Vegard sit down and Calle making himself a cup of coffee. He feels his heart contracting slightly when he makes eye contact with Vegard. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that only yesterday he had forced himself on him a second time. But this time he had went further than before. Bård has to clench his hands and press his arms closer to himself when he thinks about the way he had touched Vegard and felt him writhe in his arms. A small smile lurks on his face as he remembers the way he’d fantasized about him afterward, _fuck, you are a sick, sick bastard Bård_ , he thinks to himself while throwing himself into a chair, smiling at the others. Calle smirks back but Vegard only stares in front of himself without recognizing the presence of the other. Bård narrows his eyes and licks his lips before turning away to talk to Calle.

||||

Vegard stares in disbelief as Bård smiles and jokes with the others. Ever since they met this morning Bård has basically ignored him and not shown any sign of remorse over yesterday’s events. Vegard is enraged and feels humiliated. If the others knew what Bård had done they would hate him as well, _but_ , he thinks in embarrassment, _I can’t tell anyone_. He flushes in embarrassment only imagining what the others would think of him if they found out what his little brother had done to him. With his teeth clenched he crosses his arms over his chest, glaring darkly at the other man.

Bård can feel the angry looks from Vegard and smiles, satisfied. He likes that his presence creates a mixture of anger and fear in the other man. He wants to provoke him more, and yearns to make Vegard react to him while out in public. Slowly he shuffles across the room and leans discreetly over the back of Vegard’s chair. “What’s up brother… everything okay?”. Vegard flushes. Why the fuck would Bård come over and talk to him now? He forces himself to breathe calmly and only gives a distant nod in reply before partly turning away. Bård arches his eyebrows and leans in closer, but before he gets a word in one of the other walk over to talk a little before the break is over. At first Bård is annoyed, before realizing that this is an opportunity to get even closer to Vegard.

 ”…oh yeah, it’s gonna be great to finally finish! Am I right Vegard?” Bård asks, forcing him into the conversation, against his will, by throwing an arm around his shoulders. Vegard stiffens, but doesn’t let on how he’s really feeling. He smiles widely to the other two and starts talking, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He can feel his brother’s fingers digging into the skin on his shoulder, but feigns ignorance to it. It’s going well until Bård lets his arm glide down Vegard’s back and come to a rest around his waist. Vegard feels his breath quicken and he shifts his feet nervously when a hand moves along the small of his back in a small caress, soon becoming a constant movement. He glances apprehensively up at Bård who acts like nothing’s going on. The hand stops at the edge of his trousers and slowly lifts his striped shirt, stroking the skin underneath it. Vegard twitches, but can’t do anything other than cautiously try to move away. Bård keeps caressing him and he has to stifle a gasp as the hand wheedles its way into his pants and two fingers glide over the edge of his boxers.

”Bård, we should get ready”, he says and dislikes how desperate his voice sounds. Bård looks down at him, but doesn’t reply. Before walking away he leans down and whispers to his brother “…I know you like it…”. Vegard feels a chill moving down his back. Oh my god. Pictures of his dream are whirling inside his head. It feels like he’s about to burn up, inside and out, because of the shame spreading throughout his body. He’s embarrassed and uncomfortable just thinking about Bård finding out about it. “Bård… you have to stop”, he says lowly. Bård leans even closer before saying “Stop? I’ve only just started”. With that he retracts his hand and walks over to his seat and sits down again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch honey bunny <3333

”Woho! Party time!”. Calle says cheerfully, dancing around the others. It was Saturday and they had just finished a short day’s work and decided to take the rest of the day off to do what they wished. “So, what happens tonight? Party, or what?”, he asks and starts twirling around the room. Vegard shrugs, he doesn’t really feel up to party, whether there is one or not. “Listen up everyone!” Bård bursts and takes place in the middle of the room. _Attentionwhore…_ , Vegard thinks sourly. ”Everybody will meet up at SkyBar tonight at 8 o’clock! Spread the word!”. At once the room is filled with light chatter as everyone starts talking at the same time. Vegard rolls his eyes but jumps as someone grabs his hand. “I count on seeing you there too, yeah?”. Bård squeezes his wrist tightly before walking away. “You’re in, right?”, Calle asks afterwards and drops into the chair next to him. “Sure”, Vegard says dismissively and sighs. “Hey, is something going on? You seem so, I don’t know, distant… it’s not like you”. Vegard is suddenly angry. “What do you mean?” He asks through clenched teeth getting to his feet before Calle has a chance to reply. Calle follows him. “No just, I didn’t mean anything by it; I was just wondering if there was something going on with you lately.” The last sentence has Vegard halting to a sudden stop. “No! God, I’m fine. Back off!”, the sharp tone in his voice surprises even him. Calle takes a step back, pushing a hand through his hair before smiling at the dark haired man. “Okay, if you say so. I’ll see you tonight then?”, he asks cautiously on his way out the door. Vegard forces a smile and nods, “Yeah, see you”. With an internal moan of displeasure he leaves, not noticing Bård sitting in a corner, having seen the entire exchange; including his outburst.

Bård leans his head in his hand while considering what he just witnessed. The desire to throw himself at Vegard only intensified after having seen, and heard, how worked up the other man could get. He squirms a little where he sits. It’s funny how he’s never really felt any sexual attraction to men, but nevertheless finds the feeling natural now. He notes that the new feeling doesn’t scare him, but rather makes him more interested, more willing to explore. A certain warmth spreads in his gut thinking of what he wants to do to his brother. His entire body is itching as he places one hand on his thigh and slowly moves it upwards. “…oh, hey! Is it just you in here?”. Bård hurriedly removes his hand, looking towards the door and the voice. With a questioning look he sees Calle walking through the doorframe, smiling. “Guess what you’re doing on Monday?!”. Bård remains questioning, but can’t help the smile spreading in his face as he watches the other very excited blonde man. ”You’re going to a photo shoot for Woman!”. Calle drops excitedly down beside him in the couch. Bård smiles brightly. “Now, I thought it would be something a little more excited than a women’s magazine”. Calle looks at him and feigns disappointment. “Don’t underestimate the women’s magazines my dear Bårdus. Perhaps you’ll be asked to strip naked and dance around a fire for fertility”. Bård finds he can’t keep his poker face against the fake seriousness in Calles facial features. He smiles brightly again and reaches for his water bottle. Calle smirks at him before getting up. “Hey, go tell your brother about it. Be sure to add what I said about the naked dancing”, he says before walking out again.

Bård sees the door close as he remains there, thinking and drinking his water. Even though Calle had been joking he had no trouble imagining him and Vegard running naked around a fire. He smirks to himself. It wasn’t unusual to be asked to take off ones shirt at a photo shoot for those kinds of magazines, was it? Bård bites his lip and revels in the thought of seeing his older brother half naked for a longer period of time. Suddenly the door opens to reveal Vegard with a soft red color covering his cheeks, a telltale sign that he’d been out in the cold air. Bård has to restrain himself from doing anything stupid. Vegard stops dead in his tracks when he sees his brother sitting in the chair, raising a hand in greeting. “Don’t try anything Bård!”, Vegard warns and feels himself tense in the expectation that the other man was going to get up and throw himself at him. But it doesn’t happen. Bård remains seated with his lips contorted in a smug grin. “Have you heard the news?”, he asks as his fingers drum against the armrest. Vegard looks inquiringly at him. “We’re going to a photo shoot with Woman on Monday. Awesome, huh?”. Bård gets to his feet and Vegard instantly tensed up again. With to long strides he’s by his brother and so close to him that the other man could feel his breath against him. “I look forward to seeing you strip for me. Do not disappoint me”, he says and lets his hand reach up to caress his tense brothers face with one finger. With his finger he tips Vegard’s head back slightly before bending down to kiss him. Vegard can’t breathe. This wasn’t like the other times when Bård had nearly raped his mouth. The kiss still radiates with dominance, but there’s something more tantalizing about it. He’s on the verge of kissing back when Bård retreats and walks away without a word. Vegard’s left standing there, frozen to his spot, while he shamefully wonders what just happened.

||||

Vegard turns the water off and steps out of the shower to get ready for the evening. He pulls on a pair of worn jeans and a striped black and grey shirt. With a concerned expression he looks at the clock to see it’s nearing seven. There was still another hour before he was expected to be there and he feels nervous and anxious about seeing Bård outside of work. It’s not that he hadn’t done it before; they were brothers after all. But after all that had transpired in the last few days he didn’t know what could happen. So far Bård had only molested him in the dressing room, so maybe he wouldn’t try anything? _Yeah right_ , Vegard thinks glumly and considers just forgetting about it and stay home. He doesn’t _want_ anything more to do with Bård. He’s tired of feeling so insecure and vulnerable around the other man. Flushed, he thinks about the kiss he’d received earlier that day. God, he can’t believe he almost responded to it. What the _hell_ was going on with him? He didn’t like men and least of all his own brother! But it was clear that Bård felt something for him. Vegard sits down, biting his lip as he’s lost in thought. What was the last thing he’d said to him? “ _I look forward to seeing you strip_ ”. An uncomfortable feeling bolts through his gut as he thinks about those words. He remembers how rough Bård had been the day before when he’d started feeling him up. Vegard shrinks where he sits. Why did he let Bård touch him like that? Why hadn’t he struggled more? _I did hit him eventually…_ , he thinks and leans back in the sofa, eyes closed. So why isn’t he backing off? Why does he keep tormenting him?

Vegard turns his head and opens his eyes. The clock on the microwave says 7:20. It was time to leave. He gets to his feet and stretched before grabbing his black jacket and checking to make sure he has his phone and wallet with him. With a last glance around the room he locks the door behind him before walking the short distance to the bus stop. He sees a bus standing there already and hurries to catch it, last minute. It’s loaded with people as is typical for a Saturday and Vegard is pressed together with the others around him. He thankfully manages to reach something to hold onto so that he doesn’t fall. At the next stop there are several people getting off and several people getting on. Slightly irritated over having to move he sighs inwardly and almost twitches in impatience as he just wants to get off the bus. Unconsciously he’s clenched his fists in anger and curses Bård one again. The bus comes to a halt and he walks briskly towards the Radisson Blu Plaza Hotel to meet up with the others.

||||

Bård is sitting with a beer in his hand after the dinner they’d just enjoyed. The others are spread out around him; some of them still sitting, while others have made their way to the bar, smiling and talking. Bård lets a smile play around his mouth while taking a sip from his glass. He looks over the top of it at Vegard who’s sitting with his own glass a few paces away. They haven’t said a word to each other, but Bård can swear that he saw Vegard’d eyes widen when their eyes met at the start of the evening. Bård puts the glass down and pushes a hand through his long, brown hair. He had chosen an outfit he knew he looked good in and he felt like the king of the hill. Carefully Bård gets to his feet, he feels that the effect of the alcohol has taken hold, and almost collides with someone. “Hey! Oh… whoops!”, he smiles and takes hold of the person in front of him. He looks up to find that it’s his brother he’s holding onto. “Well, we meet again, I see”, he says, arching an eyebrow while smiling. Vegard looks like he’s about to be sick. He rips away from Bård and walks towards the stairs leading down to the men’s room. Bård stands and smiles idiotically to himself. He was more affected than he’d first thought. With a sly look his eyes follow the direction that Vegard went and he decides to go after him. He’s not sure why he does it, he had no plans on doing anything to his brother tonight. Not when they were out amongst people. Besides, he wanted to wait until after Monday. Until then he wanted Vegard to worry about if anything would happen or not. Bård snorts in laughter at the thought, almost running down the stairs and stops abruptly when he sees Vegard stand bent over the sink, watching himself in the mirror. “What’s up?”, Bård asks out loud, shaking his head as he walks closer. Vegard jerks at the sound. One look at his brother tells him that he’s already quite drunk. Vegard rolls his eyes, _just like Bård_ , he thinks and glances down before walking quickly towards the stairs to get away. The last thing he wants is to be alone with a clearly drunk molester, as Bård had turned out to be. He tries to pass him but is stopped by a hand on his chest. “Calm down now”. Bård’s voice is low and sensual as he speaks. He pushes Vegard lightly, causing him to take a step back. “Where are you going so quickly?”. Bård keeps pushing Vegard backwards, pressing up against the wall, all the while with his hand pressed against his chest. Vegard desperately glance around for a way out. “Hey, relax. I’m not going to hurt you, you know? I haven’t done it before, have I?”, Bård asks, forcing Vegard completely against the wall.

”Bård, cut it out”, Vegard tries, starting to feel uncomfortable. He looks over Bård’s shoulder and thinks that he is so close to get away, only a few steps and he’d be at the stairs. A rough push brings his attention back to what’s going on. “Now, don’t even think you’re going to be able to get away from me…”, Bård says lowly and lets his gaze travel over his brothers body. Vegard sees the way he licks his lips and his heart starts hammering. The hand on his chest feels heavy and he fiddles with his hands while the thought of slapping Bård is very prominent in his mind. Vegard can smell the alcohol on the other man as he presses closer. He shuts his eyes and his breathing speeds up. Oh god, don’t start hyperventilating now, he thinks to himself and swallows several times in an attempt to calm down. A hand strokes across his face and causes his pulse to race again. “Bård…”, Vegard struggles to say something. He feels as though his brain has frozen. The feeling is unusual and frightening. He can almost hear his own thundering heartbeats, feel the way he’s being forced further into the wall and see his brothers face as it closes in on him before he’s kissed. Bård takes full control over the kiss as soon as their lips meet. He groans into Vegard’s mouth and grabs him greedily to keep him still. He feels a little unstable so he leans his body against his brother and enjoys the feeling. He can feel Vegard tremble beneath him and he enjoys the small noises that escapes as his mouth is forced open. Bård’s tongue licks the lips of the other man and he bites down onto the lower lip so that Vegard gasps in pain. He closes his eyes and enjoys the whole ordeal. He forces his brother to participate in the kiss. He makes him open his mouth and move his lips against his own. The kiss grows deeper and Bård’s fingers run downward across the sides of the body in front of him, writhing in the feeling his fingers causes. He finds Vegard’s tongue and licks it. His eyes are shot open when he hears Vegard moan lowly at the gesture. He does it again and makes sure that his brother can’t break away as his hands travel to the edge of his pants and slowly begins to undo them.

Vegard gasps at the raw kiss Bård gives him. He’s barely allowed to breathe, but can feel the panic as his brothers hands start pulling at his pants. Trembling he tries to turn his head away, but realizes he can’t. Bård doesn’t want to let him get away. He can feel the other’s tongue caressing him calmly and shuts his eyes tightly when his pants come undone and two fingers find their way under the edge of his boxers, stroking the skin underneath. Vegard whimpers and finally rips away from the others lips. “Let me go!”, he cries and tries to push Bård away. But Bård doesn’t give in and Vegard gasps in despair as the hand disappears into his boxers, closing around his cock. A violent blush spreads in his face and he has to bite hard into his own lip to keep from screaming. Oh god, what has Bård done to him? Desperately he looks over his brother’s shoulder again. What if someone came down? What if someone saw what they were doing? Vegard feels dizzy just thinking about it. He tries concentrating, tries to keep his head clear and figure out what to do. But Bård stars moving his hand and all he can muster is a loud moan before a hand closes over his mouth, muffling the next moan that wants out. “Shh, you have to keep it down, you know”, Bård whispers and smiles suggestively. Vegard looks destroyed and can’t believe the others behavior. “Bård, stop”, he whimpers. “Don’t touch me!” but his brother keeps tugging him slowly. “Bård!”. Vegard chokes a moan. ”STOP! No! Don’t touch me…” he voice fails and ends in a sob. “No… please”. He’s ashamed of giving in but can’t seem to find the strength to protest anymore. Trembling moans pour from his lips as Bård pushes closer and moves his hand faster. He can feel his brother’s entire body. He can feel that he’s also hard and almost shaking in arousal. Vegard grabs Bård’s arm with one hand as a wave of pleasure rolls over him. “Stop!” he cries desperately. But Bård doesn’t listen and keeps on touching him. Vegard looks up, meeting his brothers glazed look. Frightened he can see in the eyes of the other man that it’s not only alcohol that pushes him, but also a burning desire towards him.

Bård feels out of breath from having Vegard so close to him. He loves the feeling of having the others body so tightly pressed against his own and he gasps for air when his brother grabs his arm for support. Bård slides his other arm around Vegard’s waist and strokes his behind as he pumps him faster and faster. He’s not entirely sure whether he’s the one pressing closer or if it’s Vegard clinging to him, but either way they’re now standing so close to each other that Bård can feel his brother burying his face in the crook of his neck. Bård keeps stroking him, over and over again until Vegard is shaking in his arms from the pleasure. “Bård”, Vegard’s moans hoarsely and shuts his eyes tightly. He sobs loudly when the familiar feeling of an orgasm begins closing in on him. “Oh fuck…”, he whimpers and writhes. He doesn’t want to come in front of Bård. The humiliation burns in his cheeks, but he can’t prevent the warm feeling spreading within, the tightening feeling in his crotch when his cock is pumped harder and touched in the exact right places. He loses all control and comes hard over the other’s hand. Bård has to shut his eyes when he feels Vegard jerking and he breathes heavily down his neck as he pumps out the last of the orgasm. Vegard has never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He almost doesn’t dare to raise his head and look at his brother. He sobs quietly against the shoulder before him and tries to force back the tears that are threatening to fall. Bård himself says nothing but instead carefully treads his hand out of Vegard’s pants and looks down at it. His fingers are wet with sperm and Bård feels hornier than ever. He moves Vegard backwards until he can look at him. He swallows hard when he sees the glistening eyes and the mouth gasping in humiliation. “Bård… please. Let me go”, Vegard can’t bear standing there much longer. He sniffles and whimpers alternately and feels the way his legs are trembling from orgasming while standing. Bård is almost purring in excitement. He’s not sure what to do; the small part of his brain that is still somewhat sober tells him to hurry up before somebody comes and finds them. But the rest of his head wants to force Vegard to his knees and order him to suck him.

With a trembling movement, Bård raises the hand that’s covered in sperm to Vegard’s face. He watches when his brothers eyes widens, hears the desperate plea to leave him alone, but he still lays his wet fingers against the lips in front of him when a tearstained protest reaches his ear. Brutally he forces his fingers into Vegard’s mouth and makes him lick them. He can see that Vegard almost breaks from tasting himself and having his mouth filled in that way. Bård loves it. He loves the humiliation, the shame and the fear that the other man is feeling right now. “Let me go!”, Vegard cries and turns away. “Bård no!”. Bård tries to get at him again. He grabs him forcefully and holds him still. “Be a good boy now and clean up the mess you made, huh?”, he says lowly and forces Vegard to lick his hand clean by pressing him painfully against the wall. When his hand is finally clean enough, Bård lets go and allows Vegard to sink to the ground with a trembling gasp. Bård shakes his head, as though the scenario has finally dawned on him and he backs away while his is gaze locked on the sobbing man in front of him. He wants to say something, but finds he can’t. Instead he grasps the banister by the staircase and stumbles up the steps. Vegard distantly lifts a hand to his face and finds it wet in tears. He swallows hard and gets up. Sniffling he supports himself against the sink to try and calm down his racing heart. God, he feels so stupid! So humiliated! How _could_ he let Bård do something like this? His shoulders sinks and he leans his head in his hands while the tears take over. Slowly he turns on the tap and fills his hands with water that he rinses his mouth with. He has to get rid of the disgusting, bitter taste that’s stuck to his tongue; the taste of his own seed. Vegard almost breaks down again just thinking about it. Bård was insane. He couldn’t find any other plausible explanation as to why Bård would want to humiliate him like this. He was completely insane.

After a while he realizes that maybe he should go back upstairs. He collects himself as best he can and slowly traipses up the stairs. God, he hopes no one can see on him what has happened. When he gets to the top he can’t see his brother anywhere. He cautiously asks the first person he can find and learns that Bård has left. He was apparently in a hurry. Vegard snorts derisively. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or not. He looks around and decides that he should just leave as well. A hand on his shoulder stops him. In panic he twists around to find that it’s just Calle. Embarrassed he turns his head and hopes that his friend can’t see the blush covering his cheeks and wonder about it. “Heey, where do you think you’re going?” Calle smiles at him, obviously drunk as well. But contrary to Bård, Vegard is certain that Calle doesn’t want to do anything to him. Vegard shrugs and hopes his voice won’t fail him. “No, I just thought I’d go home now. I… don’t feel too well”. Calle studies him. ”Bullshit!”, he bursts and leads Vegard to a table. “Wait here and I’ll get you a beer. I’ll be damned if you go home as well. I saw Bård take off in a hurry earlier”, Calle grinned. “I have no idea what was up with him. But he suddenly came rushing up from the bathroom and dashed out the door without as much as a word”. Calle smiles but stops abruptly to peer suspiciously at Vegard who was sitting there biting his lip. “…didn’t you also go down there?”, he asks, leaning in closer. Vegard shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah, but I didn’t see him…” he mumbles eventually. “But you were there a really long time… didn’t you just come from there…?”, Calle’s questions are suddenly more intrusive and his smile is replaced by a concerned look. “What the hell happened down there? Do you know anything about it?”. Vegard is starting to feel nauseous. He feels oddly caged where he’s sitting. “No, I don’t know anything. Okay?”. Calle shrugs and goes to get a beer. Vegard sighs and rubs at his eyes to dry off a tear that’s hanging off his lashes, threatening to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Bård stares emptily into the air in his apartment where he sits, a glass of wine in his hand. He can still feel Vegard pulled close to him, the way he felt in his hand, and hear the small cries of pleasure when he came. He still hasn’t touched himself. For some reason he wants to wait, wants to enjoy the feeling for as long as he can. With his thoughts racing around his head he empties the wineglass and begins stripping himself of his clothes. He feels a sting of guilty conscience when he thinks of the way he’d left Vegard crying and alone, but the thought disappears quickly when another thought, of how incredibly attractive Vegard looked with tears in his eyes, creeps into his mind. Bård can’t contain himself any longer. He walks into the bathroom and starts the shower before stepping under the streams of hot water. He moans loudly in delight. He moves his hands in slow caresses over his own body, lathering himself in soap. With closed eyes his hand moves over his stomach and further down until he can grab his own shaft. A new moan echoes off the bathroom walls. Fuck, he’s so hard he could come right then and there. With one hand perched on the wall to keep steady he starts moving the other one. It’s not long before he reaches orgasm, whimpering lowly. Gasping he finishes and walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his hips. He doesn’t care to get dressed but instead sits down with another glass of wine, resuming his unfixed stare out into the room.

***** 

Vegard sits, head in his hands, staring blindly into the table top. It’s Sunday and he’s at home in his apartment. Ever since he woke up he’s been walking around with a racing heart that he hasn’t been able to calm down. “Oh god”, he sighs and pulls his hands through his hair before straightening. Restlessly he shifts on the sofa and tries taking a deep breath to try and calm his heart enough to stop it from beating so fast. While he’s breathing his thoughts scramble around everything that’s happened. His head feels heavy and clouded and he has trouble focusing on the details surrounding the events. What truly gave way for the awfulness in what has going on was the anguish and agony lying around him like a cold, ironclad hand gripping tightly. He’s so irritated and frustrated by the way Bård has made him look. He seemed so vulnerable and helpless. Those were two adjectives that he never thought would be connected with the person he was. Until now. Amongst the others he was still the same outgoing humoristic guy, but around his brother he suddenly had an urge to shrink away and become invisible.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Vegard bursts in anger. Everything within him was in chaos. He’s afraid, furious, humiliated and wounded about what’s happened. He can’t believe it; he simply _can’t believe it!_ What the _hell_ was he supposed to do now? How the fuck was he supposed to act around Bård now? Oh god, he’d been _jerked off_ by him! And he came! Vegard feels nauseous. _I didn’t like it… I didn’t like it!_ His heart is pounding again. Faster and faster until he’s forced to lie down and concentrate on breathing calmly. His phone suddenly rings. Vegard stays still where he is, lying and staring stiffly at the small phone vibrating on the table. What if it was Bård? Uncertain he reaches for it and looks at the display. _Fuck_ , he thinks as he pushes the phone to his ear.

 

”Hey Vegard, it’s Calle! I was just wondering how you are? I don’t want to pry, but you don’t really seem like yourself…” Vegard can hear that Calle purposely trails off, waiting for a response from him. Just the thought of Calle finding anything out has him scolding himself.

 

”Hello, are you there?”.

 

Vegard hurries an apology, claiming that everything’s fine but he’s a little worn out, that’s all. He gets off the sofa and walks over to the freezer to pull out a frozen pizza. His lack of an appetite has him pulling out the first thing he sees that can fill his stomach and provide some sort of nourishment. ”Ok great! By the way, did you hear that you and Bård have a photoshoot tomorrow? I forgot to ask you yesterday. Hehe, I just thought I’d check since I was entrusted to spread the news”, Calle says eventually and Vegard can feel the stress creeping up on him at the thought of everything that was supposed to happen before Christmas. “Yeah, yes, I look forward to it! Do you know when we're supposed to be there?” He tries to make his voice sound optimistic. He knows from experience that just by sounding like you’re happy and smiling, you can trick your brain into looking more brightly at things. ”No, hang on… around 12 I believe”, Calle replies with a smile and hangs up after hearing Vegard confirm. Vegard draws a deep breath and shuts his eyes. This was something he usually liked to do, so why did he feel so uncomfortable? Why did he grow nervous just by thinking of what he had to do tomorrow? With an angry motion he slams the door to the oven shut and glares at the pizza inside. He knew all too well why he felt that way. “Damn you Bård”, he mumbles and goes to sit down on the couch again.

 *****

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
Bård looks out the window of his apartment. He feels eerily calm and at ease, something he shouldn’t feel after the assault the previous night. He thinks about the two times he’d tried something on Vegard and how the actions had haunted him and made him restless for days afterwards. But now, when he closed his eyes, it’s as if he can still feel his brother, the way it felt having him in his arms and the way he moaned in pleasure in his ear as he spilled into his hand. Bård has to take hold of his own head as it dawns on him that he’d not only seen Vegard orgasm, but that he had been the cause for it. A self-satisfied, raw laughter bubbled within him and he has to bite his lip before sinking down onto one of the chairs in his living room as his thoughts continue on. He can see it clearly in his head. Even though he’d been more than affected by the alcohol, he knew deep within him that the real reason he did what he did was caused by the overwhelming, burning desire in him that he just had to let out. It made him blind; gave him an unnatural urge and strength to push Vegard against the wall and fuck him.

 

Bård jerks in his seat before sinking back down and leaning his head in one hand. He hadn’t fucked him. He hadn’t been close to taking off his own clothes, not once. All he’d done was touch Vegard, feel him up, and explore a territory that he’d never thought he’d gain access to. He’d bore witness to, and participated in bringing his brother pleasure, without getting anything in return. Bård feels the irritation creeping up on him. What the hell was he thinking? Why didn’t he just take Vegard up against that wall, the way he’d fantasized about? Christ, he’d had every opportunity at the end when his brother was weak and vulnerable after the powerful orgasm. So why didn’t he do it? Bård suddenly doesn’t feel so pleased anymore. Honestly, he feels angry – cheated even. He snorts in an annoyed manner and starts twisting his hands; feels the need to do something. Should he go over to Vegard and throw himself at him? He casts that thought away as quickly as it came to him - that would just be stupid, and he could get reported for all kinds of things. _But_ , Bård licks his lips, _why hadn’t he been reported already?_ A smirk spreads over his face. He starts humming to himself. _Damn, I knew it_ , he thinks and looks out the window without actually looking. His thoughts are miles away. _He likes it, holy crap he likes it!_ Bård grins smugly. Of course Vegard liked it! Why else wouldn’t he have said anything? Why else didn’t he stop him?

 

Bård feel himself becoming more and more aroused by the thought. Vegard was going to get it now. Now he would feel what Bård could really do to him. He’s convinced that his brother would like being banged into the sofa. He can easily see Vegard voluntarily getting on his hands and knees to let him thrust himself inside. “Oh fuck…”, Bård is aroused by the mere thought. He’s started rubbing himself through his pants. Groaning to the images of Vegard in his head, he can’t contain himself. Hastily he undoes the button on his jeans and pushes a hand inside. Heatedly he touches himself; thinking about how it would feel to shove his cock hard into his brother, fill him up until he screams and fuck him in the roughest way possible. His fantasy is abruptly interrupted when his phone rings. He curses loudly and pulls the phone violently to him. “Hello”, he says without checking who it is. “Hey Bård! It’s Calle!”. Bård sinks tiredly into his seat again and with a soundless sigh he listens to his colleague speak.

 *****

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
”Hey! How good of you to be here!”, a young female journalist from Woman stands in front of Bård and Vegard, smiling enthusiastically. “Congrats on the success, boys! How does it feel?”. She looks expectantly at the two brothers before her, sitting in a grey couch in one of the photo studios in Oslo. Vegard tries to smile as best he can, but he’s worn and he feels a sting of irritation at having to answer the same question a thousand times over. Bård ends up speaking first, and Vegard feels relieved. “I think I speak for both of us when I say that it’s been totally unexpected but a whole lot of fun!” he smiles at the journalist and casts a glance at his brother. Vegard nods, “I agree with Bård. It’s a little ridiculous that such a simple song can take the world by storm like that”, he takes a drink from the glass of water placed in front of him and continues, “But we are very grateful that it has happened! We haven’t had this much fun in a long time!”. Bård nods by his side and throws an arm over the ridge of the sofa, behind Vegard. Vegard tenses slightly as he recalls what happened the last time they were sitting in a sofa together.

 

”Are you ready for a sexy photo shoot then?” the journalist asks and Vegard can feel Bård shifting beside him, instantly leaning forward, “Of course! Bring it on!” he smiles and clasps his hands together. “So, what’s the plan? With or without clothes?” he smirks and gets to his feet to stretch. Vegard forces a smile and begs inwardly that he’ll be allowed to keep his clothes on. The journalist gives a pleased smile, “We were thinking we’d make a little sexy version of The Fox”. Bård grins, “Like naked with a foxtail and ears then, or are we allowed to cover up a little?”. Vegard feels himself breathe a little faster and he’s rigid, waiting to hear what they’re supposed to do. Does he really have to take his clothes off? With Bård? “No, no, no, relax! You’ll be allowed to keep something on, as long as you promise to strip off your shirts so you don’t disappoint our readers”, the journalist replies and smiles before walking off to talk to the photographer who’s in the midst of setting up his equipment.

 

Suddenly an easily recognized voice sounds through the room and a blonde, disheveled head appears, seemingly out of nowhere, behind them. “HOHO!” the blonde is shouting and squeezes down between them in the sofa. A smiling Calle looks from one brother to the other, before grabbing them and pulling them into an awkward hug. “Calle, for fucks sake!” Bård calls through laughter and struggles to be freed. Vegard can’t do anything other than smile and he feels good about having the other man there. He instantly feels safer. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asks and straightens. “Ah, no fucking clue… I didn’t have anything better to do!” he replies and jumps up. Bård shakes his head, smiling before getting up as well. “Are you going to join us in the shoot then?” he asks. “Not unless I’m allowed to be a moose!” Calle retorts and throws himself onto the couch again.

 

Vegard feels himself hesitating to get up. Nervously he looks up at Bård who’s walking over to the people they’re going to be working with, before gazing back at Calle, sprawled across the couch. Vegard bites his lip, wondering if he should tell Calle what happened between him and Bård the other day. The need to talk to someone is unbearable, but he’s scared to death of the consequences if he decides to tell. What if he puts Bård’s job on the line? What if Calle involves the police, or, which seems worst of all; what if he doesn’t believe him? Vegard feels himself going cold. The thought of Calle rejecting him and making him feel silly, or perhaps even thinking that he’s out to sabotage Bård, makes him sit up with a determined expression on his face.

 

”Vegard?” Calle questions from his place in the couch. Vegard twists his head and tries not to show how truly agitated he felt. Calle has since sat up and is now smiling gently at him. Vegard feels a sting in his gut and wants nothing more than to out of there, before he spills everything. How could he ever think that his good-hearted colleague wouldn’t believe him? _Get a grip!_ He thinks and kicks himself inwardly when he feels the tears stocking in his throat. “Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale and unwell”, Calle says, flashing another smile. Vegard swallows hard and grunts in reply. “It’s important that you ‘entertainers’ put your foot down if you’re not feeling tip top, or you’ll eventually break down”, Calle continues. Vegard nods mutely. “Make sure to take care of yourself so you don’t have to call in sick for a longer period of time. That’ll be hard on all of us I think”. Vegard tries to smile but his face feels stiff. The sudden seriousness in the atmosphere makes him want to break down even more. Fuck, why couldn’t he just get it together? Just as he’s about to leave, Calle grabs him again. “Don’t hesitate to tell me if something’s wrong”.

 

Vegard has a sudden urge to just scream. He hurries to the closest toilet, hunching over the sink to splash cold, cold water in his face. He jumps when the cold water makes contact with his skin, but it feels good and cools him down so he does it over and over until it’s rolling down his neck and further down under his shirt. He looks up and to his relief he doesn’t look nearly as pale anymore. The cold water has given him the color in his cheeks back and small droplets of water cling to his eyelashes, causing the brown eyes to seem more alert. A small shudder passes through him. Standing in an unknown, public bathroom again, the memory from Saturday night comes back with vigilant force. He glances at the door, it’s still not too late to go back and tell Calle everything, put all his cards on the table. With a last look in the mirror he flings the door open and hurriedly walks in the opposite direction of where he left Calle. He didn’t want to say anything. At least not today.


	6. Chapter 6

Bård walks into the photo studio’s wardrobe and immediately takes note of the fact that his brother isn’t there. Where the hell was he? He shrugs and starts rummaging through the costumes and makeup. He reaches out a hand to grab his fox-costume but jumps as his own voice fills the room. The sound of The Fox song has him grinning. He shakes his head with a smile and stands still, listening to the song. Even though he’s both heard it and sung it a thousand times he’d never had a chance to sit down alone and actually listen to it. It felt so unnatural to listen to this sort of music in his own home. Here, on the other hand, it’s as if everything in the room is blown away and he stands there alone with the music, frightened and yet pleasantly shuddering at the same time. He closes his eyes when Vegard’s voice comes on. Fuck, his brother could really sing. An indescribable euphoria pulses through him and Vegard’s voice captures him. He leans against the wall and delights in the howling that Vegard does in the refrain. Even if it’s part of the humor he likes hearing his brother scream in any constellation. An urge surges through him, an urge to find Vegard; pull him with him into the closet, where the music will continue, and force him to howl loudly and heartbreakingly. Bård moans at the mere thought. Damn, he would’ve liked to have taken Vegard now. A childish impatience rises within him and he wants to kick something, like a child that isn’t getting his way. He wants Vegard NOW!

The door to the wardrobe opens and he sees the female journalist walk through, Vegard and two other young men closely behind her. “Oh, there you are!” the journalist says to Bård with a smile. “You both went different routes so I was a bit unsure if maybe I’d lost you!” she sends Bård another smile. Bård smiles back, but his gaze swiftly moves over his brother who’s standing behind her with a serious expression on his face and without meeting his gaze. He can hear the journalist talking beside him, but he can’t concentrate enough to hear what she says. Honestly he couldn’t care less. The only thing he really wants right now is to feel his brother beneath him. It’s soon revealed that the two young men are stylists for the photo shoot they’re participating in. “Bård, you can take the left chair, and Vegard can come to me over here”, one of them says and smiles widely at the brothers. Bård smiles back and tries to focus on what they’re actually here to do. They’re made up and styled and Bård can’t help sending small sneaking glances in his brother’s direction. ”Well, how about we try on those costumes?!” Vegard’s stylist says and brings out something that looks like two bottom halves of a fox-costume and two pairs of ears. “Should we start with you, Bård?” the stylist says, holding out the bottoms he’s supposed to wear. “Let’s do this!” Bård says with a smirk and gets up. He immediately pulls his trousers off and pulls on the fur clad fox-bottoms. “Is this the part where I take off my shirt or what?” he asks, pulling his dress shirt off. He makes sure to meet Vegard’s gaze as he shifts out of the garment to see how his brother would react. Bård knows his brother better than anyone else and he knows when he’s feeling nervous and insecure, just like he is right now. He can see Vegard shifting in his seat, his gaze flicking nervously. His chest is heaving quicker than normal and he knows for certain that his brother can feel his own heart beat faster and harder. Bård actually has to look away to avoid growing hard. He’s already shamefully aroused.

After making sure that Bård is looking like he’s supposed to everybody’s attention shifts to Vegard who’s still sitting in his chair, waiting. “Are you ready to give us a little striptease?” Bård asks with a smile. Vegard knows that he’s expected to answer, or at least try to smile. He draws a breath and swallows hard “Brace yourself Bård, we both know that I’m Mr. Hotness out of the two of us”, he retorts and gets up to accept his own costume. Vegard feels a slight triumph when his brother’s eyes widen for a second and he can see that Bård hadn’t expected him to reply. He can feel the others smiling with him and with partly better confidence he pulls his pants down and then removes his shirt. It’s like an eternity passes by as the two brothers just stand there watching each other before they’re pulled back into reality by the female journalist who wants them to come with her into the studio again. Out in the studio Vegard can see Calle sitting there, waiting for them, and with another sprout of confidence he grins at his colleague and thinks that maybe this isn’t as crazy as it seems.

||||

”I just have to run down to the drugstore and buy a pack of smokes, but we could meet up outside in a while? I assume that you’re just going to change and then you’re done?”, Calle says, already halfway out the door. Bård nods in confirmation and waves before following Vegard into the wardrobe to change. The journalist is still with them and Bård talks and gestures while she’s smiling in response. Vegard had almost forgotten everything that’s happened in the last few days. It had actually been a really good day and he’d allowed himself to pose and have fun with his brother. It was as if nothing had happened and they smiled and behaved exactly as they were expected to. A disgusting thought suddenly comes to mind and his smile falters. How long had Bård liked him? When did his brothers dirty thoughts begin to take shape? And what was it that Bård actually wanted? Vegard tries to swallow and throws quick glances at Bård who’d sat down in the chair next to him. He instantly feels worse and he hates what has happened; hates the way he frets going to work, hates how weak he suddenly seems, and not least he hates the fact that his brother has now become someone he both loves and fears. Damn Bård for taking away all the happiness he had. He feels constantly afraid of being attacked again - not to mention humiliated! Vegard feels his cheek burning just by thinking about it. He has a sudden urge to leave the room, but knows that he can’t take off before they’re finished. He looks over at Bård who’s smiling at the journalist, hugging her before she turned around and walked over to Vegard. “Thank you for today and good luck!” she says and reaches around to hug him. Vegard gives a halfhearted squeeze in return. “Unfortunately I have to run boys! But don’t stress, take your time. You can find the way out on your own, yeah?” she asks, he hand on the door handle. “We’ll be alright!” Bård replies and raises his hand in goodbye. The young journalist walks out, a smile adorning her face, and closes the door behind her.

“You don’t feel like stripping for me now then?”

Vegard jumps and turns in the direction of the voice. His eyes widen, but he keeps his posture and instead starts towards the door. _I’ll be damned if I let Bård get a hold of me now_. A few feet from the exit he halts abruptly when his route is blocked by Bård’s tall form. Vegard feels a lot smaller than he really is. _Oh god… what the fuck do I do now?_ Bård shakes his head slightly and gives him a challenging look. Vegard keeps calm and instead tries to walk past the other. Maybe he could simply find another place to change? “So, what’s up with you?”. Vegard feels the anxiety within him as he looks into his brother’s eyes. The blue eyes are boring into his own and he automatically steps back to not be quite as near to the other man. “You don’t have to be afraid of me Vegard”, Bård says quietly and the tone causes chills to creep down his back. ”So, are you gonna strip for me or what?”. Bård approaches him and forces Vegard further back. His head spins around and he realizes that shortly he will be pressed up against the wall with Bård before him. Just like Saturday all over again. “Hell Bård, what do you want from me?”, Vegard feels suddenly angry; he’s tired of his brothers behavior and a part of him wants to prove himself now that he’s been humiliated so intensely. “You’re fucking sick! If anybody finds out what you’ve done you can kiss this job goodbye, you know that right?”. Vegard feels the wall behind him. It’s cold against his back. It feels sturdy and gives him the strength to continue. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, what the hell are you expecting exactly? That I will like what you do, that I would start to like _you_?”. Vegard is seething and breathing heavily in anger. He stares at Bård who’s standing a few paces away. He could hit him, could hit him right in the face. He clenches his fist and grinds his teeth together. “Are you suddenly gay now? Is that why you think you can attack me like that? Hell, do you think I’m some kind of fucking homo?”, Vegard feels anger rage and threaten to take over him. “You’ll do damn well finding someone else to grope you perverted bastard. Run over to the gaybar and see if someone there can tell you where to go and be gay, because I don’t think you’re doing it right!”.

In less than two seconds Vegard is turned and has his face pressed tightly against the wall. Bård holds his arms behind his back and is violently pressing them together, paining him. “WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HOMO, HUH?”, Bård screams in his ear. Vegard snaps his eyes shut but tries kicking at the wall to try and get away. He feels ready to fight, but he’s only pressed harder into the wall by his brother’s entire being. “Who was it, moaning in my arms this Saturday? Huh?”. Vegard feels the shame burning within him and his eyes are glazed in anger when Bård hisses in his ear. “Who was it, almost begging for more, huh? Fuck Vegard, if anyone’s homo here it’s you!”, Bård presses in close to Vegard and breathes down his neck. He lowers his voice and starts whispering instead, “You wanted more, didn’t you? You were ready for more? Ready to have your pants pulled down and fucked up against the wall? Damn, you little fucking…”, Bård is abruptly interrupted. “SHUT UP!”, Vegard shouts.

”No Vegard, _you_ are going to shut up. And if you won’t do it freely then I know of several methods to make it so”, Bård is smiling evilly against his ear. “If you want we can practice right now, what do you think? You want to taste cock? I’m sure you’ve already done it before…”. Vegard feels sick, both mentally and physically, by having his brother so close. The words make him feels belittled and furious. “What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?”, he can barely talk and practically spits the words at Bård while his insides are raging in anger. If he only had his arms free he’d beat his brother down. He would make him swallow his own words and not given a fuck if it would cost him his job. Bård deserved _everything_ he got. “Just admit it, you like what happened to you, you loved that I touched you with my own hands. I wouldn’t be surprised if you went directly home and came all over yourself afterwards as well”. Bård pushes his lower body against Vegard’s ass and moans lowly. Vegard’s eyes widened. His brother’s hands slipped under his arms, but he’s still pressed tightly against the wall with the heavier body behind him. “Bård, fuck off. You have no idea what you’re talking about!”. Bård lets his hands glide down Vegard’s sides and then abruptly grabs his hips, pulling Vegard’s lower body flat against himself. “BÅRD CUT IT OUT!”

”Don’t you like this? You only like being jerked off, I bet…”, Bård’s hand glides down and palms Vegard through his pants, roughly stroking him. He continues to rub against the backside of his brother and feels how good it is and how aroused it’s making him. Damn, he wanted to fuck Vegard now! He’s growing more and more violent, feeling the way Vegard’s body is creating a pleasant friction against his cock. He’s tempted to come right then and there. His hand is still stroking Vegard and he hears half-choked whimpers coming from the other man. “I knew you liked it”, Bård growls and pushes his body against him. Vegard is furious with both himself and Bård. All he wanted was to get away. This was _not_ how he’d hoped it would turn out. Fuck, why didn’t he just leave right away? Why did he always have to follow? He should’ve known better, should’ve realized that being alone in a room with Bård meant disaster. Vegard can feel Bård’s hands grab him and press against him. The hand rubbing his crotch makes him feel sick. He refuses to let Bård humiliate him again and think that he can just do whatever he wants to him. “Stop touching me, damn it!”, Vegard growls and tries to turn away. “You don’t want any more now, do you?”, Bård grabs his hips and strokes his behind. Vegard has to support himself with both hands against the wall to avoid losing his balance and getting squashed against it. “Stop”, he says through clenched teeth.

 ”I know you liked it when I jacked you off. But I think you’ll love this more…”, Bård quickly undoes Vegard’s pants and pushes both of his hands down along his backside, under the boxers to grab a handful of his ass. Vegard gasps loudly and twists in his grip, trying to get away. “Don’t be scared Vegard”, Bård’s voice is low and he puts his head close to Vegard’s. Vegard feels nervous and scared. Bård’s hands rub against him and spread his cheeks slowly. Vegard starts whimpering weakly, holding onto the wall for dear life and feels his breathing coming to a near halt when Bård lays him entirely open and massages his skin with his hands. “Do you like it, Vegard? Hm?”, Bård pushes his lower body against him again. Vegard swallows in fear. ”Stop”, he whispers, trembling. ”No, why the hell should I stop?”, Bård asks as his fingers are beginning to zero in on the most private part of his body. Vegard’s breathing picks up again, faster and faster. Oh god, Bård was going to rape him, he was going to fucking rape him now! The thought almost makes him faint, his gaze unfocused and he feels warm and nauseated. “Bård, stop, please”, Vegard breathes heavily up against the wall. He can barely stand up on his own any longer, and he feels himself starting to hyperventilate. “Bård… I…”, but Vegard has no breath to speak with, he needs air.

Bård can hear that his brother is growing weaker and in some sick way it only heightens his arousal. “Hush Vegard, relax”, he leans back to study the vision in front of him. Vegard looked so damn sexy, bent up against the wall, bare chested with a pale face and glazed eyes. Bård still has his hands down Vegard’s pants and he barely holds his breath as he spreads Vegard’s buttocks even further, rubbing up against him. There were so little that stood between him and thrusting into Vegard right this moment, just a thin piece of cloth was all that kept him from taking him. Bård sighs in pleasure. With a soft gasp his fingers start closing in on Vegard’s most private entrance, a glimmer of a touch, but enough to make his brother twist and try desperately to get away. “No! No not there! Stop for fucks sake!”, Vegard cries manically. ”Shut _up_!” Bård growls and slides an arm around Vegard’s neck, grabbing him in a chokehold. Vegard’s panic grows when he feels the pressure against his throat, hindering him from breathing, or at least that’s the way it feels in his hyperventilating state. His breathing comes in loud gasps when he feels one of Bård’s fingers running along the cleft between his buttocks. “No… no… please stop it. Please”. His body starts trembling, hands shaking where they’re placed against the wall, all in fear of what’s about to happen.

A sudden sharp noise has them both rigid. Loud voices, first muffled, but soon growing more distinct are coming closer to the wardrobe. Bård is frozen where he stands. Fuck, he’d forgotten that they were still in the wardrobe in the photo studio. His eyes widens when the door opens and he’s still standing there with Vegard pushed up against the wall. With unnatural speed he rips his hands away and turns his brother so that it looks like he was giving him a hug from behind. Last second Calle comes through the door. He stops abruptly when he sees the two brothers and lifts an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?” he asks with a slick smile and quirks his brow up and down in a suggestive manner. Bård finds himself, puts both arms firmly around Vegard while leaning his head against his shoulder. “Nonsense Calle! There’s enough love to go around!” he says before letting Vegard go and begins to change. Vegard smiles weakly but Calle notices that his lower lip is slightly trembling. “Did you get a hold of the cigarettes?” Vegard asks and turns to his blonde colleague. “Yeah, shit, I was thinking of going out to take one. I thought you guys would be ready by now but when I didn’t see you I thought I’d better go back and check” Calle replies. Vegard draws a trembling breath. He’s still dressed in his costume, but he’d be _damned_ if he changed here. “Ok, great. Well, I’m gonna take off, I’ll take my clothes with me and maybe I could ask for a smoke from you?” he says and tries to seem and sound as calm as possible. Bård opens his mouth to say something but the warning look Vegard sends him when Calle’s not looking stops him. “Of course you can! Once in a while won’t hurt you; sometimes you need it to calm down. I’ll see you down there in five?” Calle says with a smile. ”Yes!” Vegard replies before briskly walking over to the nearest bathroom. “How about you Bård; are you tagging along?” Calle asks the younger brother. “Nah, I think I’m just gonna go get something to eat and then go home. I’m fucking tired!”. Calle nods absently. ”Hey, I was just wondering about Vegard… have you noticed anything odd about him lately?” Calle asks cautiously. Bård slowly shakes his head and makes it seem like he’s pondering what it could be. “I’m probably imagining things, but he just looks so tired and worn nowadays”. Bård shrugs in reply. “No, I have no idea. But I can ask him about it tonight. I was thinking I’d make a trip over there and straighten a few things out”. “Alrighty then”, Calle says and turns to the door, “See ya!”.

Bård is left to his own thoughts and stands there for a long while. He didn’t like the way Vegard had resisted him today. And it was clear that Calle had started growing suspicious that something was going on. He slowly exits the room and finds his way to the main entrance. Bård thoughtfully bits his lip and nods to himself. It was about time that something happened. He would, once and for all, show Vegard who was boss. He’d take care of Calle later if it proved to be a problem. He was sure he’d be able to convince his colleague to keep his mouth shut, one way or another. Bård felt a smile spreading across his features as he thought of the plans he had for Vegard in just a few hours. Oh lord, he could barely contain himself!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch! <33333

Bård is rapidly pressing the keys on the keyboard of the laptop in front of him. He’s half lying in his bed surfing the web. With a small glance at the clock he knows that it’s still not time to give Vegard a little visit. He smiles to himself, shifting a little before clicking onto YouTube. He types “ylvis” in the search bar and gazes at all the hits. “Shit, this is unreal...” he smiles to himself after seeing the many thousands of clips that pops up. His gaze stops at one of the clips and he clicks on it. Music starts flowing in a low volume, the bass pounding slightly, from the computer and he sees himself and his brother appear on the screen with a brunette between them on the dance floor. Bård leans back to watch the music video for “Work it”. It’s an intense, sexually charged song and his mind wanders as his eyes fasten on a half-naked Vegard in a bubble bath. Hastily he jabs the pause-button, freezing the picture on the screen. A long while he stares at his brother who’s licking the edge of the Jacuzzi they’re sitting in with half-closed eyes. Soundlessly Bård opens his mouth and stares in fascination at the way Vegard pushes his tongue out and he’s even more tempted to have his brother on his knees in front of him so that he can watch that alluring tongue come to better use in a completely different way. He has trouble swallowing and breathlessly gets off the bed. It’s about time to pay Vegard a visit.  
||||

Vegard is half-asleep on his couch when he hears the door opening and closing. He jerks and quickly sits up. With a frightened expression on his face he sees Bård standing there; keys in his hands and a smug smile. Vegard stares at his brother in disbelief; he can’t understand what Bård was doing here now. He curses himself for giving him keys to the apartment! The last thing he wanted right now was to see his brother. He sees Bård stepping forward and automatically stiffens. He tries to find his voice, not wanting Bård to know that he’s scared. “What the hell are you doing here Bård?”, he asks and looks straight into his brothers eyes. Bård lazily walks over to him, throws the keys onto the coffee table and sits down in the sofa beside Vegard before he manages to get up and walk away. Vegard is tense as he watches his brother smiling condescendingly at him. “Am I not allowed to come visit you now?”, Bård says. Vegard gives a discouraged sigh and shakes his head in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? Get the fuck out, the last thing I want is something to do with you”, he says and moves to get off the couch. “Don’t even think about walking away from me Vegard!” Bård growls, pulling him down again so that he ends up in his lap. “Get the fuck off Bård!” Vegard says through clenched teeth. He fights to try and get away from his brothers tight grip. “Let me go, damn it!” he calls when Bård starts turning him over so that he’s eventually lying on his stomach in his brothers lap. “Be a good boy and lie down!” he hears Bård say and stares incredulously at his brothers dark clad legs. 

A satisfied smile covers Bård’s features as he looks down at Vegard who’s lying in his lap, embarrassed beyond belief. God, it was too good to be true. He finally had his brother exactly where he wanted him! He could damn well do whatever he pleased with him! Bård had a sudden urge to howl in joy before realizing that it won’t be easy to get Vegard to cooperate without demonstrating his power first. Possessively he places his hands in a hard grip around Vegard’s bottom and says “You’ve been a bad boy today, haven’t you?”. He can see his brother open and close his mouth, but it seems he’s entirely lost his voice. Bård continues, “You thought you were tough today, huh? Thought you could go against me and behave like nothing had happened?”. Bård smiles lightly and presses Vegard further down in his lap when he feels that he’s starting to move. He grabs a handful of his brother’s hair and is rewarded with a small gasp. He forces Vegard to look him in the eyes, “Calle is beginning to grow suspicious. You haven’t said anything, have you? Hm?”¸ Bård says and pulls harder on Vegard’s hair so that he once again gasps in pain. “I asked you a question Vegard!”, Bård inquires. Vegard shuts his eyes tightly while shaking his head. Bård lets go of his hair and leans back a little. “Good. But to be on the safe side it might be good for you to have it… thoroughly imprinted”, Bård says and let’s a self-righteous smirk cover his face before one of his hands strokes across the bottom of his brother while he’s holding him down tightly.

Vegard’s head twists to look into Bård’s eyes. “Oh god, you can’t possibly mean…?” he can’t bring himself to finish the sentence without blushing. The thought of being punished in this manner gives way to a feeling of humiliation spreading inside him and he realizes that that is the way Bård wants him to feel. He breathes angrily through his nose and tries again to get up and away. “Fuck, Bård! Stop kidding around and let me go!”. Vegard can hear his brother’s heavy breath and it’s almost unbearable to just lie there and wait. Eventually Bård breaks the stillness, but instead of saying something he slaps his palm over Vegard’s jean clad ass. The blow comes fast and hard at Vegard and to his disgrace he jumps and whimpers. It was harder than he had expected. “Stop it Bård!”, he shouts. Prepared for the next blow he bites his lip and feels his entire body grow tense. He doesn’t have to wait long before he feels the burning pain again. “Well now Vegard, don’t you think you’re getting a fitting punishment?”, Bård starts stroking his butt. Vegard breathes heavily through his nose and hopes that it is all over now, that Bård has finally gotten the aggression out of his system. Maybe that was all he needed, to relieve his anger? Vegard takes a chance when answering. “Good god, Bård, you’re insane… What do you think you’re doing? Punishing me? For what?” Vegard sounds discouraged. The moment the words leave his mouth he can feel the warmth of the blush spreading across his face again. He can hear a satisfied humming coming from Bård and he swallows hard before starting to move, ready to get up again. “Now, now, now, where do you think you’re going?” Bård says. Vegard goes rigid again. What did he mean by that? ”We’re not done yet, you see. Don’t you think you deserve a little more punishment… you have been very disobedient today after all… and I want to make absolutely sure that you won’t say a fucking word to Calle. Because if you do I will gladly tell our colleague how much you actually like what I do to you.”, Bård lets his hand move over Vegard and he can feel a weak shiver ripple through his older brother’s body. “So, what do you say? How about another round?”

Vegard is tempted to scream in frustration but he knows that it is exactly what Bård wants him to do. He wants him to be disobedient so that he can punish him. Vegard is tempted to say that he doesn’t care if the entire world finds out what happened between him and Bård this Saturday, but truthfully he feels totally humiliated and he would do anything to prevent anyone from finding out about it. Vegard takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes and replies, “Yes”. Bård smiles smugly, but refuses to give up. “Yes, what… Vegard?”. Vegard’s curls his hands into fists in pure frustration, ”Punish me”. His entire body sags in shame and he feels Bård lifting his hand. “Good boy”, he hears before the burning pain shoots through his entire lower body. This time he can’t help but gasp after the first hit. The blows are harder this time and he puts all his energy into not letting the noises that are threatening to spill, escape through his lips. The last blow has him giving another painful gasp that ends in a sob. Humiliated he lies in his little brother’s lap, one the verge of crying. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Bård. Bård gets ready to hit again, affected by the pained noises coming from Vegard. He wants to hear more. He wants to watch his brother get what he deserves and be put in his place. Bård feels Vegard jerking and sees him desperately try to get up. He smiles at the shame that must be burning inside his brother and places a firm hand on Vegard’s lower back to keep him still. Vegard looks down and has a hard time swallowing. Bård places both his hands on Vegard, pressing him down into his lap to demonstrate that he’s not going anywhere. He lets one hand move along the edge of his trousers and around his brother’s waist. “I think that maybe we should take this to the next level because it doesn’t seem like it has done much of an impression on you so far.”, he says before both of his hands are under Vegard’s stomach, finding the button to his jeans and opening it.

Vegard’s reaction is spontaneous, ”No!”. Bård lands another hard blow on his butt. “You dare say no to me?”, he murmurs, hitting him again. Vegard shifts in pain and swallows several times to keep the tears at bay. This was so humiliating. Bård continues to open his trousers and before he’s realized it he’s pulled them down to his knees, exposing him entirely. Vegard gasps in shame and hears how his brother revels in his humiliation. When Bård places his hand on his bare butt, he jumps. “No, please”, he begs and wallows in his own weakness. “There, there, there Vegard”, Bård says and feels the anticipation build as the other shifts uneasily underneath him. As soon as Bård’s hand comes in contact with the bare bottom, Vegard is screaming. Blow after blow is distributed across the bare butt and Vegard squirms in pain. “Please…”, he whimpers and feels the tears in his eyes. Bård keeps on hitting, “Stay still Vegard”. Vegard can’t hold back much longer. ”Please… stop!”, he eventually sobs and feels the first tear falling down his cheek. After that he can’t hold back anymore and he’s full on crying as Bård continues to hit him. Bård can hear the heartbreaking sobs coming from his brother and frolics in the sound. ”Bård… no more… please”, Vegard sobs desperately and squirms to try and get away. He’s crying loudly and his face is wet with tears when Bård finally stops. Bård feels Vegard shaking from the crying racking his body and thinks that he’s finally managed to break him. Carefully he lets a hand stroke Vegard’s entire body, while he admires his naked bottom. Somewhere inside him the desire begins to burn and he thinks that maybe this is the time to release it entirely. “Shh, shh, shh Vegard”, Bård says in a low, calming tone and softly strokes his butt. Vegard sniffles and tries to stop crying. His entire body is tense in anticipation for what’s going to happen next. He buries his face in his arms and swallows sadly. “Don’t cry Vegard. I’m not going to hit you again…” Vegard listens intently, not liking the false sense of calm that Bård’s voice radiates. Something is going on. His breath is trembling and a small whimper escapes along with it as he breathes out. Bård’s face is covered in a satisfied smile. His hand has been stroking his brother’s butt and the desire to feel the soft skin there grows stronger inside him.

Vegard wants to scream out loud, bite him and claw his brother’s eyes out. Instead he stays, humiliated, in Bård’s lap while warm tears pour from his eyes. He just can’t get himself to fight it. He’s so sick and tired of it. “This won’t hurt as much Vegard…” Bård says and smiles as a finger follows the cleft of his butt. Vegard goes rigid. “…but I can’t guarantee the level of humiliation”. With that Bård shoves a finger into Vegard’s unaccustomed entrance and pushes him down into his lap with his other hand on the small of his back. Vegard practically howls when he feels his brother’s finger penetrate him. Fright, pain and humiliation fights for the space within him and he sobs in despair. Bård presses his finger further inside him and Vegard squirms, trying to get away.  ”Calm down, it’ll feel better soon”, Bård whispers and slowly starts moving his finger inside the heat. He stares intensely at Vegard while slowly pushing another finger into his brother’s tight opening. He can feel his body trembling in fear. “The point of this Vegard is that to be able to truly put you in your place it’s not enough to simply show you fear. Oh no, because if I do that you will eventually get used to it and learn how to resist the pain. The key is to be unpredictable, you understand? I have to show you that I can’t only give you all the pain you deserve… but that I have control over your pleasure as well.” Bård lets his gaze wander over his brother’s face and sees Vegard squirm in something that looks like a mixture between pain and pleasure. “Total submission”, Bård whispers huskily and bends the two fingers inside of Vegard, causing him to moan out loud.

 Vegard is beside himself after hearing Bård’s words. The worst part is that he knew that it was true, he could feel it. He could feel his body betray him and react to his brother’s fingers. Vegard breathes heavily and moans again when Bård’s fingers find that good spot inside him. He bites his lip, but has to let out another moan because it doesn’t seem that his younger brother wants to stop the intense touch. Moan after moan is forced from Vegard, and embarrassingly he feels another part of his body reacting. Bård must have felt it too because he suddenly stops for a moment to put one arm around his waist and raise his lower body half-way up. Vegard whimpers meekly in the new position. “Bård, please”, he whispers desperately and whines lightly when his brother places his hand on his neck and forces his head into the sofa. With his upper body pressed against Bård’s lap and his lower body high in the air the tears starts falling down Vegard’s cheeks again. “Please… please”, he pleads desperately while Bård starts moving his fingers again. He can feel the gaze of his brother on him and he sobs in shame. Bård almost has to bite his lip to keep back the intensity of his own arousal. He was going to take Vegard, just not right now. It was much too pleasing hearing his brother plead on all four. Bård pumps his fingers faster in and out of Vegard’s tight hole and allows his other hand to caress his back and across his hip. Vegard moans loudly against his will. “Stop it… Bård, stop it! Please!”. Vegard clenches his fists, sobbing once more. ”But Vegard, isn’t it good?”. Vegard shakes his head, still crying, and whimpers when Bård lets his free hand glide between his legs to touch his half-stiff cock.

”Don’t lie to me, I know you like it. And that’s good. It’s the way it’s supposed to be. You have to know that here, I decide when it’s time for pain… and when it’s time for pleasure”, at the last of his words Bård leans forward against Vegard to close his hand around his cock. Vegard lets another moan escape and Bård breathes heavily down his neck while he slowly massages his shaft. “Let me go… please, let me go. I don’t want to do this anymore!” Vegard pleads desperately as he is brought closer and closer to orgasm. He couldn’t come before Bård again. He couldn’t let his brother get his way again. “Calm down, calm down, ssh, relax Vegard”, Bård continues to pump his cock in a slow pace. “Come on… I know you want to”. Bård leans his head against Vegard’s back and licks the bare skin. Vegard gasps and grasps blindly at the sofa for support. Bård’s tongue brings him closer to orgasm. He can hear his brothers voice encouraging him to let go, to give in, and come for him. Vegard moans, “No, Bård, let me go. Please… oh god…”. Wincingly he pleads to be let go. “I can’t take anymore… I can’t take anymore…” Vegard feels his pulse quicken and the panic rising for every second that Bård’s hands are touching him. “Come on. Come for me now. Be a good boy”, to try and stimulate his orgasm Bård lets the two fingers inside of Vegard massage his prostate. Vegard squirms and his moans grow louder and louder. Bård’s words taunt him and make him feel more humiliated. Bård continues stimulating him and jacks him closer to release. Vegard sinks against his brother’s lap and cries against his legs. He clings to him and feels his body jerking with uncontrollable pleasure. He’s lost all control and unwillingly presses his lower body higher to increase the stimuli. Vegard sobs in shame when Bård fingers him faster and harder. The hand around his cock however keeps the steady, calm pace and he realizes that it’s not quite enough to push him over the edge.

Vegard swallows several times and bites his lip. He is so close, so close. “Oh god…” he pleads quietly. A tear escapes his closed eyes. He silently begs for more by moving his lower body against the movements of Bård’s hand, but his brother refuses to pick up the pace. “Fuck… please…”, he hiccups and feels another tear roll down his face. Bård’s thumb strokes the sensitive head of his cock over and over again. Vegard moans and writhes in the intense feeling. His entire being is trembling from his desire to come. “Yes Vegard… what is it you want? Did you change your mind perhaps… is it good after all?”, Bård asks letting his fingers glide all the way out of him before thrusting them inside several times to hit that special spot of his. Vegard sobs. “Or do you still want me to stop?”, Bård abruptly stops moving his hands and Vegard pleads for more. “Keep going…” he chokes out and feels the blush spreading over his cheeks. “Hmm? What was that?” Bård lets one finger stroke along the length of his cock so that Vegard gasps in pleasure and squirms.

Vegard’s eyes are filled with tears as he asks Bård to continue again. “Please continue”. “So you like it, hm?” Bård asks tauntingly and starts moving his hand again. Vegard reacts directly with another moan. “Do you like me touching you? Do you like that I give you pleasure that you’ve never experienced before?” Bård pumps his hand faster and massages his insides. Vegard lies with his head in Bård’s lap, his mouth slightly open as he submits himself to his younger brother. “Do you like that I take control?”, Bård continues to humiliate him. “Do you like being dominated Vegard? I have to admit that I didn’t think it’d be in your nature, but now that I see you laying here before me; without control, submissive, I have to say that the role suits you”. Vegard feels ashamed and starts crying at Bård’s words. “Vegard… do you like it?” Bård has resigned to masturbating him slowly again and Vegard feels desperate for more. ”Yes… I like it!”, he moans and lets his tears of shame flow freely. “Please… please Bård… keep going”. Bård had never thought he’d get to see Vegard this humiliated and he’s almost wishing for it not to end. But a part of him wants to see his brother come again. He wants to feel the tremble of Vegard’s body in his arms when he gives in to an orgasm only he can provide. Bård’s hand moves faster and firmer around the quivering shaft, while staring at Vegard writhing with pleasure. “Faster… please, faster”, he hears Vegard plead and feels his body trembling. Bård raises the tempo of both the hand jerking him and the fingers stimulating him internally. Vegard moans and he clutches at his brothers legs. He almost lifts his entire lower body and submits himself to the pleasure that Bård gives him. “Oh god… don’t stop… please, don’t stop!”. Bård feels more and more aroused by seeing Vegard like this. “Are you ready to come for me Vegard?”, Bård whispers and lets his tongue glide along his back.

Vegard moans and howls out loud as he explodes in Bård’s hand, spilling himself onto the cushions. He sobs several times and squirms because of the orgasm cascading through his entire body. Bård keeps on pumping him the entire way through it and Vegard clings to his brother as wave after wave of pleasure falls over him. “Bård…” he sobs and eventually drops into his lap again. Bård slowly pulls his fingers out of Vegard, stroking his buttock gently. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the tearful sobbing coming from underneath him. Vegard can’t seem to stop the river of tears and trembles from the most powerful orgasm he has ever had. Bård keeps caressing him while making soothing sounds. Feeling Vegard once again come hard in his arms has made his mind up; he’s going to take him. Only having a finger inside isn’t doing the trick, he needs to feel him, for real, own him. Bård murmurs incoherently and, his body filled with adrenaline, he sneaks out from the continued lifted lower body of Vegard. Vegard doesn’t notice until he sees the outline of his brother tower over him in his peripheral vision. He swallows hard and whimpers. He’s completely worn after the orgasm and his inexperienced hole feels sore after his brother’s fingers. Blushing, it dawns on him what has just happened and the anxiety sets in when he meets the animalistic look in Bård’s eyes. Vegard swallows again and senses that it’s not over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch!! <333

Bård stares into Vegard’s wide open eyes while quickly undoing his pants, pulling them down to reveal only what is necessary. He’s become more and more aroused and he hurriedly gets to his knees pulling Vegard’s backside against him so that he whimpers quietly. Bård groans loudly and puts both hands on Vegard’s buttocks before roughly spreading them apart. Vegard has to grab hold of the couch so as not to lose his balance. He instantly understands what’s going on, but still has trouble believing it. “Bård…”, he whispers tearfully before his brother violently grabs hold of his hips and drives into him.

 

Vegard’s scream is heartbreaking and he fights to get away. A hand on his back hinders him from moving and he stills, sobbing in pain while Bård thrusts deeper into his tight, unaccustomed channel. “Fuck Vegard, if I’d known you were this good I would have done this a long time ago”, Bård moans, thrusting faster. Vegard can’t believe the amount of pain he’s in. He’s certain that this pain and humiliation has to be the ultimate punishment. “No more…” he whines and shuts his eyes. Bård flashes his teeth and plunges harder into him. “Yes Vegard. More!”. Vegard moans. He can feel Bård burying himself in him and suddenly his cock hits that special place that has him gasping in pleasure. “Just like that Vegard… just like that… is this good for you?”, Bård smiles breathlessly and angles his hips to hit that same spot over and over again. Vegard moans and bites down on his hand. “Stop it, please. I don’t want this. ”Oh, but it’s not about what you want or don’t want. I’m the one in charge. Don’t forget that”, Bård says and lets the wild animal in him take over completely. He takes a rough hold of his brother’s hips, bruising the sensitive flesh, and fucks him so hard into the sofa that he starts crying. Vegard bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. His heart is beating faster as he desperately tries to figure out a way to get out of this.

 

”I’m sorry…” he whispers almost soundlessly. Bård halts in between his thrusts, but makes sure not to lose his rhythm entirely. Did he just hear that? Vegard swallows heavily. ”I’m sorry… sorry”, he says through his tears. Bård feels a smile spreading across his face. “Keep going Vegard…”. Vegard draws a shaky breath. ”I’m sorry for the way I behaved today”, he whimpers. Bård slows his tempo and almost pulls out entirely before starting to move his hips slowly. “Do you really mean that Vegard?” he asks and strokes his back with both hands. Vegard nods while sobbing. “Yes!” he says, tears stocking in his throat; ”I’m sorry Bård! I won’t tell Calle! I promise! Please… I’m sorry…”. Still sobbing, he keeps asking Bård for forgiveness. He can’t make himself stop now that he’s started.

 

A strong pair of arms nestles around his waist and he can feel his brother’s breath against his face. “Shh, shh. It’s okay Vegard. You’re forgiven”, Bård says and slowly begins to move again. The urge to humiliate and dominate has faded and he can see how tired his older brother really is. “Oh Vegard… don’t cry anymore”, he says lowly and strokes his brothers cheek. Vegard sniffles and breathes heavily. Bård closes his eyes and takes pleasure in being inside of him. He wasn’t planning on stopping, but decides that he’s going to make this good for him too. _It’s the least I can do_ , he thinks to himself. Calmly he picks up the tempo another notch and hears his brother let slip a low moan. Bård smiles in a satisfied manner and continues, faster still. “Does it feel good Vegard?” he asks. Vegard nods and feels the blush spreading as he burrows his head against his arms. He can’t convince himself not to like it.

 

Bård is annoyed by the fact that he can’t actually see Vegard. Even though he loves the position they’re in now, animalistic and raw, he wants to see his brother spread out in front of him. He wants to see him naked and uncovered in every way so that he won’t have a chance to hide his gorgeous face. Bård straightens and pulls out entirely, before turning Vegard over on his back. With a frightened expression Vegard watches as Bård pulls off his pants the rest of the way, before spreading his legs. Just as Bård is about to push in again he casts a glance upwards and his gaze meets a pair of tear-glazed eyes. Never before has he been so aroused. His brother’s face is wet, courtesy of all the tears. His cheeks are red from the flush spreading over his body and his lips are bloody after being bitten down too hard on. Bård has to make an effort not to thrust into Vegard and take him with all the might he possesses.

 

Towering over Vegard like this, it finally dawns on him exactly how good looking he is. When he starts thrusting into him again he gets to see how his brother’s mouth opens in pleasure as he’s being banged. Bård bends his legs and places them over his shoulders to be able to push further inside. Vegard groans loudly and puts his arms in front of his face. Bård purrs lowly; ”No more of that Vegard”, he says and leans forward to grab his brother’s arms. He forces them up above his head and stares into his eyes while raising the tempo. Vegard wailed desperately. He feels completely helpless. ”Look at me Vegard. Is it still good for you?”, Bård’s voice is hoarse and rough and it sends chills down his spine. Vegard swallows with difficulty; “Yes”, he whimpers quietly and looks into Bård’s eyes. One of Bård’s hands travels down Vegard’s body and he feels his brother trembling beneath him. With slow movements he closes in on his cock and Vegard gasps in anticipation while still meeting Bård’s gaze. Just as Bård is about to touch him his hand stops. Vegard looks desperately at Bård, “Please”, he pleads. Bård’s eyebrows arches as if he doesn’t understand what Vegard wants. Vegard keens and blushes. It was one thing to plead when Bård’s couldn’t see him, but to do it while staring into his brother’s eyes was completely different.

 

Vegard shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Please touch me”, he says, embarrassed, before shutting his eyes again. Only a few seconds later he feels Bård’s hand closing around him and he moans loudly. “Yes…” Vegard gasps and bites his lip. Bård breathes heavily above him and he feels small, helpless, but unbelievably horny as well. He can’t wrap his head around how much he actually likes being taken, how much he loves being penetrated over and over again. His brother’s strong arms are suddenly very arousing and sending tingles through him where they’re holding him down, preventing him from moving. He’s being thrust into both faster and harder, but the hand grasping his cock are still moving in the same slow tempo as the first time. Vegard cries in frustration. “Bård!” he moans and presses up against the other. Bård replies by driving deeper into him and pushing against the pleasure spot within him. Vegard twists his locked arms and tries desperately to press upwards. “Bård… more! Please”, he pleads. Keening he looks up at Bård, moaning above him. The eyes that meet him are wild and animalistic and he’s suddenly frightened. The fear that Bård would use power and properly rape him has him moaning underneath him.

 

Bård closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again, the animalistic drive is gone. He looks down at Vegard’s underlying and vulnerable form and sighs quietly. “Vegard…” he groans and the hand holding his cock starts moving up and down. Bård longs for the earlier speed but begins taking Vegard with long, calm, deep thrusts that has his brother moaning in pleasure. Bård loves the sight that greets him. He loves having control over what Vegard is feeling. With insecure movements he feels his brother starting to meet his thrusts. Bård smiles down at him, “Keep going Vegard”, he encourages and pumps him a little faster. Vegard bites his lip and continues to impale himself on Bård’s cock. “Just like that. Let me see you fuck yourself”, Bård whispers and jacks his cock harder. Vegard starts thoroughly fucking himself, desperate to feel more. “Oh god…” he moans with eyes closed. “Oh god, so good…”. Lost in his own pleasure he forgets what humiliating position he’s really in and writhes on the cock sheathed within him, moaning louder and louder for more.

 

Bård pumps Vegard faster and faster, but doesn’t want to let his brother come just yet. When he abruptly stops, Vegard jerks so hard his entire body lifts off the couch. Bård pushes him down and whispers in his ear, “Keep fucking yourself… I want to see you writhing in pleasure under me”. Vegard whimpers, but begins to move his lower body again. Bård strokes his face against his brother’s and lets his lips stray over Vegard’s cheek and jawline. When he reaches the others mouth, he hesitates shortly, before licking lightly across his lips. Vegard’s eyes fly open and he’s staring right at Bård’s face. With a pounding heart he waits for his brother to make the next move and shamefully realizes that he actually wants him to. Bård licks his own lips before leaning in to cover Vegard’s mouth with his own. He immediately takes control of the kiss and caresses his brother’s tongue with his own in slow movements. Vegard moans into his mouth and a new wave of arousal overtakes him. He steadies his hands on Vegard’s hips and slams into him, bent over with their lips locked against each other. Vegard gasps and is unable to return the kiss. His mouth is open in a constant moan of pleasure and he lets Bård kiss and lick and nip at his lips. Vegard is suddenly painfully aware of what has and what is still happening to him. “Vegard?” Bård gives him an inquiring look. He feels a wave of humiliation, combined with anger towards Bård settle in him. It must have been clear on his face because Bård leans down and gives him a soft and gentle kiss. “My dear Vegard. You’re so good, did you know?”, Bård says and kisses him again before raising the tempo once more. Vegard can feel himself blush and instantly feels insecure and modest. “Vegard, moan for me. Show me that you like this as much as I do”, Bård has once again gripped his cock and pumps him slowly. Vegard moans quietly. “Again Vegard”, Bård says and his hand moves faster along his shaft. Vegard lets out a sobbing moan.

 

The realization of what’s going on has his eyes fill with another, fresh set of tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. God, he’s being fucked by his own brother! “Bård…” he cries and feels a stray tear rolling down his cheek. “Do you want to stop Vegard? Doesn’t it feel good anymore?” Bård asks. Vegard twists and draws a breath. ”Yes it’s good… but…” he trails off and his voice cracks slightly into a new sob. He sniffles and turns his head away while the tears run down his face. “Dear, sweet Vegard. Tell me what you want”, Bård says and presses a kiss to his cheek. Slowly his lips travel down Vegard’s neck, nipping and biting lightly. Vegard draws a breath in excitement and groans. Bård bites harder and feels his brother’s cock growing in his hand again. “Do you want me to keep touching you?” he asks. Vegard nods soundlessly and groans again when Bård bites at his neck.

 

Vegard enjoys the feeling of a hand pumping him. He’s so hard that it almost hurts. With a pleading look he moans at Bård. He’s all but forgotten his anger in the haze of pleasure that invades his head. All he wants is for Bård to pump him fast and fuck him harder. “More, Bård…” he moans. “Please, it feels so good”. Bård snaps his hips faster and concentrates on angling his hips to that he hits just right inside his brother. Vegard’s mouth fly open in a soundless scream. He knows that it’s wrong, he knows that everything they’re doing is utterly, completely insane! And he _knows_ that Bård would do anything to get what he wants. He had already proved that in the last few days. Nevertheless Vegard can’t stop himself from begging for more. “Harder… please, fuck me harder!” he pleads and he’s just on the edge of orgasm when Bård pulls all the way out before brutally shoving back into him. Vegard screams and writhes underneath his brother. “Bård, more, please… keep going!”. ”What is it that you want Vegard?” Bård asks breathlessly. Vegard’s tempted to scream in pure frustration. He wants Bård to move his hand faster, but can’t convince himself to say the words out loud. “Come on Vegard… say it. Tell me what you want me to do”. Vegard winces. “Touch me… faster”, he says and flushes. ”So you want me to touch you faster… hm… where?” Bård urges Vegard on and lightly nips at Vegard’s neck again. Vegard gasps. With a pounding heart and tightly closed eyes he says, “Pump me faster. Please. I’m so hot”. Vegard grabs hold of Bård and buries his face in the crook of his little brothers neck. He’s deathly embarrassed by admitting what he wishes to Bård. “Are you that hot Vegard… so horny…” Bård whispers in his ear, plunging deeply into him. Vegard gasps against Bård’s shoulder. “Do you want to come Vegard… is that what you want?” Bård asks and pumps him faster. “Yes”, Vegard keens. ”Please, let me come”.

 

Bård can feel himself nearing his own end so he moves faster and takes Vegard in short, rough thrusts while pumping his brother faster and faster. Vegard howls from the intense sensation that Bård is providing him. “Don’t stop… don’t stop”, he moans and clenches his eyes shut. Bård has a firm grip on him, forcing him down into the sofa. “Come for me Vegard”, Bård groans in his ear before exploding inside Vegard, filling him up. Vegard crushes Bård against him and gives a wounded sob as he’s brought closer and closer to orgasm. “Bård… oh god Bård!” he screams out his brother’s name and comes violently, spilling over both himself and the others hand. He moans and writhes. Sobs loudly when Bård continues to pump his cock until he’s completely spent. Whimpering and crying he clings to his brother, even though he feels that Bård is trying to get up.

 

”Vegard, calm, calm down”, Bård says and carefully loosens the grip his brother has around him. He gets to his feet and looks down at Vegard who’s still lying down, eyes red and staring into the back of the sofa. A few tears trickle down his red face and he lifts a hand to quickly wipe them away, a slight irritation in the movement. Bård feels slightly worn and satisfied and yawns deeply while admiring the naked figure lying on the couch. As if it’s just occurred to him that Bård is staring, Vegard sits up carefully and moves into a less revealing position. He bends his head down, not daring to look up. Bård yawns again and gives the bed room a longing gaze. With determined steps he walks over to the door, opens it and lies down with his eyes closed. He can hear Vegard’s trembling breaths from the living room as he tries to get his crying under control. Bård opens his eyes and looks out at his brother. “Vegard!” he bellows and immediately gains the others attention. Vegard is trembling in the now cold room and he looks nervously at his brother. He doesn’t dare move, or try to find his clothes, in the fear of doing something wrong. “Come here!” Bård says and scoots over to make room in the bed. Vegard cautiously gets to his feet and uncertainly pads in to Bård. Once he’s finally at the bed, his little brother’s stare softens. Bård calmly reaches out and pulls Vegard down to him and under warm covers.

 

Vegard reacts spontaneously, and surprisingly, by taking hold of Bård and pulling himself close; clinging to him. Bård is caught off guard by Vegard’s need for intimacy and cuddling, but realizes that he’s more than happy that he can be the one to make his brother feel both small and safe at the same time. He doesn’t say anything, but let’s Vegard lie in his arms and cry properly after everything that’s happened. A worn whimper escapes Vegard, his face pressed against the crook of Bård’s neck. His eyes are stinging from all the crying and he feels utterly beat and just wants to sleep. Bård carefully turns him over, so that he’s lying with his back pressed against the other ones chest. His brother’s arms slide around him and pull him flat against him. Vegard gasps quietly and feels that he slowly, but surely, relaxes and drifts off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch!! <3 :D

_Everything around him is dark. Completely black. He’s alone. A scream cuts through the stillness. A scream not originating in neither humans nor animals. Terrified he reaches out a hand, shutting his eyes and hoping that he won’t come in contact with anything or anyone. There’s the scream again. This time it’s directly behind him. He’s certain that if he turns, even an inch, he will bump into whatever it is that is the reason for all those bloodcurdling screams. “Please”, he whispers, almost soundlessly and swallows around the lump in his throat. A new scream, this time right by his ear has him stiffening in fear. He prays that the creature beside him won’t touch him. The stillness settles in the darkness and the only thing he can hear is the sound of his own breath, faster and faster. The seconds tick away while he waits and listens for more screaming. A chill travels up his spine and he feels the presence of something behind him. A pressing sensation falls over him, and it feels as if two hands are weighing heavily on his shoulders. He shuts his eyes tightly and whispers again “Please”. He repeats the pleading whisper while the presence pushes closer behind him. He whimpers quietly. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. It’s nearly unbearable to stand there. A sharp flicker of light and he stares into a mirror in front of him, completely terrified. The short second that the light is on is enough for him to see what is standing behind. Reflected in the mirror he could see his own, worn face and right behind that, close enough for him to touch, there was another face. Distorted in a grotesque manner, deadly pale and hollow, dark eyes it stared at him. He trembles in fear. The light flickers again, but he’s shut his eyes, afraid of what he’ll see. He doesn’t want to open them. He doesn’t want to look into the eyes of the creature that he can tell is now standing right in front of him. He’s crippled by fear. A very human sigh reaches his ears and he blinks. The creature directly moves in front of him, pressing closer and stares at him with empty, dark eyes. A cold hand touches his. He screams. Automatically he retracts his hand, but feels himself hitting a wall. Confused he starts feeling along the wall, scared to death by meeting the cold creature. He notices that he’s no longer standing upright but is lying down. It’s still dark around him and he panics as he tries to find a way out. Horrified it dawns on him that he’s been locked in. He tries moving his legs but all he meets is more wall. A howling sound has him straining his ears._ _It’s a small, almost soundless noise above him. He can feel it hitting the solid wall above him. The realization of what it is sends a chill down his back. It’s the sound of earth hitting wood, like burying a casket. He’s buried alive. The anxiety sets in and his panic rises. He has to get out! He has to get some air! He hits and kicks at the casket lid, screams helplessly, but to no avail. The stillness settles around him. The claustrophobia eats at him from inside. He bangs his hand against the lid one last time before letting it fall down beside him heavily. Fumbling around he feels something lying there, and he retrieves it, registering the distinct feel of a lighter. Heart in his throat he lights it. The moment the flame enlightens the small space he can see the haunting face again. It’s closed in with him and it’s getting closer and closer. He can’t make himself look away. The face is staring at him with wide eyes before opening its mouth, as if to say something; “Vegard!”._

 

“Vegard!”

 

“Vegard, wake up!”

 

Bård gently strokes his brother who’s whimpering restlessly beside him. With concern he sees that Vegard balls his fists in his sleep while turning and breathes heavily. Small, helpless sounds escape his older brother’s mouth and Bård grabs his hand to try and calm him down. When a tear rolls down his cheek and Vegard gasps for help Bård realizes that he has to wake him from the terrifying nightmare. “Vegard, wake up. Come on”, Bård says decidedly and shakes him a little. Vegard quickly stirs awake. Disbelief and fright shines in his eyes as he stares at his little brother towering over him. He’s still in a sleepy haze and terrified that the creature from his nightmare would replace his brother’s face. “Bård”, he whispers and tries to move. He panics when he can’t move his arms properly. The covers have enveloped him and suddenly the claustrophobia comes back to him. His heart is pounding and the tears stocking in his throat when he can’t work himself free. Instantly Bård is there to help him. “Calm down Vegard. I’ll help you. Just stay still”, he hears his brother whisper quietly to him. He can feel the fabric loosen around him and sighs in relief. But it doesn’t last long before the fear sets in again. Every time he closes his eyes he can see the face before him. “Shit…”, he whines lowly. He’s incredibly tired and just wants to go back to sleep. The clock informs him that it’s 3 am in the morning and he still has a few hours before he has to get up. Desperately he looks at Bård who’s lying beside him.

 

”Are you okay?” Bård asks, holding himself up on one arm. Vegard shakes his head, crying. “I’m so tired”, he says hoarsely and swallows a few of his tears. “But I can’t go back to sleep. Just the thought of closing my eyes…” he bites his lip harshly. His eyes are stinging and his entire body feels heavy. His head is screaming for more sleep and he feels continually more frustrated with himself. “Do you want to get up or something?” Bård asks. Vegard looks at him for a moment before lowering his gaze and shaking his head. He feels the bed move before Bård’s arms snakes around him. The warmth from his brother causes him to relax and he buries his face against the others chest. Slowly he remembers what they’d done together only a few hours earlier and a soft blush spreads across his face. He heard the calm sound of his brother’s heartbeat and clings closer to him. But still he can’t seem to keep the horrifying face from appearing when he closes his eyes. “Vegard, it’s very late and we should sleep”, Bård says carefully, stroking his head. Bård himself is exhausted but he still loves that his brother comes to him for comfort. Slowly he chews at his lip while caressing his brothers back gently. “Vegard?” he says and his hand stops moving. He can feel his brothers moving slightly and knows that he’s listening, “Do you want me to help you forget?”.

 

The seconds pass quickly before Bård feels Vegard nodding against him. A smile spreads in Bård’s face. He knows that he should feel bad for his brother, but Vegard had always been easily frightened and this time it worked in his favor. Calmly Bård removes the covers from the naked body beside him, before leaning down to whisper in his ear “Touch yourself”. He can feel Vegard stiffen and is just about to say something more to convince him, but slowly he sees how Vegard’s hand moves down and closes around his member. Bård sighs quietly. His entire body is reveling in the feeling of power. He can hear Vegard gasping lowly in pleasure and looks down at him with hungry eyes. Bård bends his brother’s head upwards and catches his lips in a raw, passionate kiss. Vegard moans quietly and Bård maneuvers around so that he’s now above the other before kissing him gain. With a quick movement he grabs his brother’s legs, spreading them apart. Vegard blushes at being opened up in that manner. Bård licks his lips and bends Vegard’s legs further backwards so that he has full access to him. He can hear how the others breathing picks up and feel him twisting uncomfortably in the humiliating position. Bård stares at his brother’s still slightly open, wet hole.

 

Vegard breathes heavily through his nose and feels more exposed than ever with his legs locked in place. “Keep touching yourself, Vegard”, Bård says. Vegard shuts his eyes and starts moving his hand again. He moans quietly and pumps himself a little faster. “Bård”, he groans and grabs the headboard behind him with his free hand. Bård takes a firmer grip around his brother’s legs, spreading them even more before bending down. Vegard jerks with a moan, grinding his teeth together when Bård licks around his balls. Bård lets go of his legs but Vegard keeps them spread. He feels dirty, slutty and hornier than ever. Two fingers presses against his entrance and he writhes while pushing down to try to make them penetrate him. Bård barely moves them inside before stopping. Vegard gasps in frustration and hides his face in his arm. “Please”, he pleads. The fingers glides slowly inwards and Vegard longs to be fingered properly. Never had he imagined that he’d find himself lying on his back with another man’s fingers inside him, and like it! “Yes…”, he whimpers quietly and pushes his lower body down on the fingers. They’re still moving too slowly for his liking. “Oh god…. Please!” he pleads desperately.

 

”Please, what?” Bård asks, leaning over him. “Please go… further inside…” Vegard whispers in embarrassment. He can’t bring himself to say the pleasurable words. It’s too much, saying what he wants Bård to do to him. It was one thing, begging for it the day before when he was left no choice, but now that he’s lying here by his own free will, it’s different. “Vegard… is this what you want?” Bård says, shoving his fingers inside to hit his prostate. Vegard moans at being suddenly filled up. He spreads his legs even more and shuts his eyes in pleasure. “Yes”, he whispers quietly and moans again. Bård moves his fingers slowly, in and out of him. “Do you like what I’m doing now?” Bård asks, massaging him from the inside. Vegard blushes and nods. ”What is it I’m doing to you?” Bård keeps pressuring Vegard to talk. He wants to distract his brother as much as possible and make him forget that awful nightmare. He wants Vegard to only think about him. Vegard twists uncomfortably in the bed and feels helpless with Bård right above him. “You…” he starts but stops to swallow a sob threatening to slip out. “Yes…?” Bård prompts and his fingers move faster. Vegard draws breath and feels his heart pounding. ”You’re fingering me”, he says and his eyes glazes over.

 

Bård loves to humiliate Vegard. “That’s right Vegard. I’m fingering you. And you like being fingered, don’t you? You like being stuffed like the little whore you are. Because that’s what you’ve become now! My little whore. Mine; to do whatever I want with, when I want and where I want”, Bård whispers threateningly in his ear before kissing him roughly. He couldn’t help it. He just had to say it. He had to hurt his brother as much as possible. Vegard feels a tear sliding down his cheek. Bård’s behavior confused him. One second it seemed like he cared and the next he just wanted to hurt and humiliate. “Tell me what you like, Vegard”, Bård says and kisses him again, carefully this time. Vegard swallows the knot in his throat. He suddenly feels trapped with his brother above him like that. “I like being fingered”, his voice is hoarse and another tear falls from his eye. Bård looks expectantly down at him like he’s waiting to hear more. Vegard grows nervous. “I like being filled up…” he continues, breathing faster. Bård continues to stare hungrily at him. Vegard sobs quietly, “I like it when you fuck me”, he says tearfully at last.

 

Bård’s body bears down on him and he growls lowly in his ear. Vegard fights against the tears underneath his little brother. “Do you want me to fuck you, hm? Make you forget the horrible images in your head? Hm?” Bård asks, licking down his throat. Vegard winces. ”Yes”, he says quietly and moans when Bård grinds against him. The younger grabs his hips as his lower body pushes roughly down against him. Vegard groans loudly, “Fuck me…”, he whispers. Bård lifts his hips grinding harder against him. Vegard keens and grabs the pillow behind him to keep still. “Fuck me!”, he moans louder. Bård licks his lips before leaning down to give him a deep kiss. Their bodies undulate wildly as an animalistic urge builds between them. “Please! Fuck me, Bård!”, Vegard breaks the kiss by throwing his head back in pleasure. Bård trails kisses down his neck and over his chest. “Bård!” Vegard wails out his name in pure desperation. He can feel the beginning of an orgasm already pooling in his gut.

 

Bård licks and nips down his brother’s stomach. He can feel the writhing of the body beneath him, desperate for more. He seizes Vegard and yanks him against himself. He can hear how the other pleads to be taken, to be filled, and he loves it. As he grinds against Vegard he can feel the older brother’s hard muscles and he’s reminded that it’s his own brother that he’s screwing. Bård lifts his head slightly, looking down at the body before him. It’s young and muscular, but grown up all the same. Bård licks his lips. He likes what he sees. He likes the thought of Vegard being older and that he can still dominate him. Bård’s gaze travels up to his brother’s face and he sees how dark and attractive he really is. He smiles and spreads the others legs. Vegard whimpers loudly and lifts his arms in submission, ready to be taken. “Fuck me… please… make me forget”, Vegard pleads again and looks at his brother with tear filled eyes. He’s put all shame behind him and spreads his legs even more. With closed eyes he waits to feel Bård’s cock.

 

Bård smiles at the desperation Vegard gives off. He’d never imagined that he would lie on his back by his own free will. And now here he was, legs spread, ready to be filled by Bård. He groans and flips Vegard onto his stomach before driving into him. Vegard howls loudly and grabs the headboard in front of him. He’s taken hard and without mercy and he loves it. Moaning he feels the way Bård fills him up, how his cock rubs against his inner walls in all the right places and how he’s brought closer to orgasm without even touching himself. He buries his face in the pillow below while Bård slams into him. But as soon as he closes his eyes he can see the face of the creature from his nightmare again. The empty eyes stare at him from the inside of his head and he feels a cold chill running down his spine. “Bård”, he whispers quietly. “I can still see it”. Bård pulls out entirely before thrusting into him repeatedly. Vegard’s mouth falls open in pleasure, but he needs more. He needs to be screwed so hard that he forgets everything around him. “More”, he says lowly, raising his lower body to meet his brother’s thrusts, forcing him deeper inside him.

 

A hand on the small of his back presses him down into the mattress in an almost painful way. “So you want more, Vegard? Are you sure about that?” Bård moans above him, hips snapping sharply against him. Vegard nods desperately. Before he’s quite managed to understand what’s happened Bård’s free hand spreads his buttocks and lets two of his fingers glide along the cleft and his stretched opening. Vegard bites his lip, tenses and clutches at the pillow beneath him. The fingers carefully press into the already tight hole and he bites down on the pillow, every muscle in his body tensing. “Fuck”, he hisses and grinds his teeth in a pained grimace. It hurt like hell and he almost regrets asking for more. Bård pulls out a little to make room for the two fingers and Vegard is just about to ask him to take them out when Bård drives into him again and simultaneously presses his fingers against his sensitive inner walls and brushing the bundle of nerve ends inside him. Vegard moans in pleasure and meekly lifts his lower body against Bård. He presses back and mewls when Bård grabs his hip with his free hand to get a better angle. “Is this good Vegard?” Bård asks and moves his fingers as much as the tightness will let him. Vegard isn’t capable of answering. He’s on the verge of being overstimulated and he’s more filled than he’s ever been before. It’s only barely that he manages to lift his hand so that he can jerk himself to completion. He has to come now. His cock is already dripping wet and he’s so hard that even the slightest touch will give him release.

 

”Are you gonna come for me now?”, Bård asks. Vegard groans in reply, “I must, I can’t take much more!”. “Let’s see how good you can be”, Bård whispers gruffly and Vegard strokes himself hard and fast, keening as he comes over the bed. “Damn Vegard, you’re so beautiful”, Bård says and thrusts faster before the orgasm overcomes his own body. Bård hastily pulls out his fingers out of Vegard, gripping him roughly while throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Oh fuck…” he moans and bites his lip. He swallows his pants and cards a hand through his long brown hair before looking down at his brother. Vegard is lying with closed eyes and his face pressed into the bed. He has a tight grip on the pillow and when Bård slowly pulls out of him his mouth opens in a nearly soundless gasp. Bård yawns and drops down beside the other. He reaches out and pushes away a few of the black curls that has fallen into Vegard’s face. Their eyes meet and Bård smiles at his big brother. Vegard carefully lays down flat on the bed and Bård can see that it pains him to move around too much. He is surprised and impressed by how much Vegard had managed to take. With the covers snuggled tightly around them Bård leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Vegard’s lips. “Sleep”, he says and shuts his eyes as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch!! :D

Vegard wakes with a start – something ringing loudly and annoyingly by his side. Irritated he sits up and turns the alarm on his night side table off. When did he turn that on? While stretching he becomes abruptly aware of a powerful, shooting pain in the lower regions of his back. He grimaces in pain and stays still while waiting for the feeling to be subdued. Fuck, that hurt! The clock says 11:00 and he sighs loudly. He wasn’t ready to get up yet. With a moan he lies back down again but stiffens when the waves of pain spreads through his lower body. He has to shut his eyes and breathe deeply several times before he dares move again. How the hell was he supposed to get to work if he had trouble just getting out of bed? He thought about calling Bård and telling him he was sick.

 

Vegard’s eyes widen and his head spins around towards the other side of the bed. It was empty; no Bård. His heart pounds a little faster than normally as the memories of the day before comes flooding back.  “Oh god, it’s not real!” he moans in defeat and covers his face with his arms. He can’t _believe_ that it had actually happened. It has to have been a dream. There was no way he’d been fucked by his own brother. _Hell no!_ he thinks to himself, rubbing at his eyes. His eyes fall to the empty space beside him and he shakes his head in disbelief. He gets up, shutting his eyes tightly at the pain that wells over him. When he finally manages to get to his feet he feels the stiffness of his muscles. Still naked he walks out from the bedroom to look around the apartment. He draws a deep breath and nervously bites at his lower lip when he verifies that he is indeed alone.

 

Vegard stands there for a few moments, unsure of what to do next, before deciding to step into the bathroom. He tries not to think of how he has to slowly shuffle and limp to move from one place to another. Just the thought of why he’s in such pain has him blushing furiously. He’d rather not think about how sticky the space between his legs is or how sore the most private spot on his body felt. Trembling he leans against the sink. _It’s not possible_ , he thinks as he watches himself in the mirror. What the fuck had he done? His entire body is in pain and he feels downright dirty and disgusting. He really needed a shower. He had to try to get rid of the contradicting feelings racing around inside him. Carefully he turns the shower on and when he steps inside the cabin he feels something wet trickling down from between his buttocks. Slowly one of his hands travel back and one of his fingers gently touches his opening. He whimpers when he feels how damp it is and nausea rises inside of him. His legs are shaking where he’s standing and he’s suddenly on the verge of a break down.

 

Vegard squeezes his eyes shut and steps completely underneath the stream from the shower. A gasp escapes him when the warm water runs down his cleft and over the sensitive skin there. “Fuck”, he whispers when he feels just how sore he is. His eyes fill with tears from the stinging and the reality of the humiliation he’s gone through. Vegard sniffles and dries his face. He swallows around the lump in his throat and knows that he has to clean himself properly back there. The second he tries spreading himself even a little he has to bite his lip. It hurts so fucking bad! He’s on the rand of tears and tries his best to keep himself spread long enough so that the water can wash away all traces of Bård. Carefully his fingers trace along his entrance and he feels that it’s still wet with sperm. Vegard’s lets out a wail of frustration and starts to get desperate. He has to put some effort into it if he’s going to thoroughly clean himself. He begins stroking the cleft to try to remove the sperm there and with a blush he realizes how open he is. Embarrassed he inserts a finger in himself. He feels his heart pounding by his actions. He doesn’t want to like it, doesn’t want to think of how good it felt when Bård had been inside him. Quickly he retracts his finger and curses when the small action stings more than he’d expected.

 

Vegard carefully steps out of the shower, swearing silently. He never should have let Bård push two extra fingers inside of him. Now he had to walk around in constant, almost unbearable pain and, on top of that, the feeling of being open which would only remind him of the day before and what had happened. He sighs loudly before grabbing a towel to try and hastily dry himself off so that he could get ready for work. He knows that in his sore state it would almost take double the amount of time just to cross the yard. Vegard throws the towel away in frustration and limps out towards the kitchen.

 

|||||

 

Bård is sitting in one of the chairs at their office where they’re supposed to be discussing new ideas. He chews absently on the end of a pen and stares down at the paper before him where he’s scribbled some random words. As soon as the door opens he looks up. When he realizes that it’s only Calle he drops the pen and puts his feet up on the table. He smiles at his blonde colleague, but can’t help that he hopes the next person coming through the door will be Vegard. “Well, how’s it going?” he asks Calle who sits down on the opposite side of the table. Calle’s mouth curves into a smile. “Nah, it’s going fucking well here!” he says before stretching. “Ready to see Magnus today?” Calle asks. ”Oh, hell yeah, that’s right!” Bård smiles and pulls a hand through his hair. ”Is he seriously coming directly from the airport?”. Bård grabs his pen and resumes chewing the end of it. Calle snorts with laughter, “That’s what he says. I tried telling him that he didn’t need to come directly to the office, but some things just goes in one ear and out the other on that man”.

 

The door opens and Bård immediately expects his brother to step inside. He feels a crawling sensation in his body and almost has to hold back a sigh in disappointment when it’s Magnus standing in the doorway with a smile. “Hello!” the newly arrived colleague beams and steps into the room with a suitcase dragging behind him. Beside him Calle breaks down in laughter, “You came, damn it!” he smiles, slamming his fist down on the table. Magnus smiles gently in return, stopping in the middle of the room. “Yeah. I’m back again”, he says and parks the suitcase against the wall before sitting down beside Calle. Bård rolls his eyes but smiles all the same towards the other man, “Tell us, tell us! How was America?”. Magnus sighs in content and stares longingly into thin air. Bård and Calle exchange smirking glances. “So you had a nice, relaxing trip?” Calle asks and places a friendly hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “I don’t even have words”, Magnus says dreamily. “It was an amazing trip. Truly”. “That’s great! Where were you then?”, Bård asks. Before Magnus has a chance to answer the door flings open a third time and this time it’s Vegard standing there. Bård feels his pulse speeding up when he looks at his brother and notices the slight limp in his walk.

 

Vegard notices that all eyes are on him, “Magnus!”, he says loudly in an attempt to direct the attention onto anything other than himself. “Better late than never?”, Magnus says jokingly. Vegard smiles and holds his breath as he slowly crosses the floor to sit down in the chair next to Bård. He hopes that the pain he’s feeling doesn’t show but when he’s about to sit down he can hear Calle and Magnus choke on their laughter. “Did you have something shoved up your ass or something?” Calle asks and smirks. Magnus tries to reign in his laughter as best as he can but he’s soon broken down. Vegard stares in disbelief at the other two and casts a quick glance at his brother. Bård’s gaze meets Vegard’s and he can’t stop himself from smiling slightly at the startled expression peering back at him. Vegard looks like he wants to cry, but with a carefully aimed kick from Bård he lets out a fake laughter so as not to draw attention to it. “Yeah, now I’m actually more interested in hearing what kind of injury Vegard has been inflicted with than hearing of Magnus trip”, Calle says with laughter. Vegard feels everyone’s eyes on him again and wishes for the ground to swallow him whole.

 

”It’s rare that you come limping through the door. You’re not exactly known for being the sportiest of us”, Magnus smiles. Vegard casts another quick, desperate look at his brother, but Bård doesn’t seem too keen on helping him. He has leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table and a small, content smile on his face. “Yeah, don’t keep us waiting”, he says with a smug smile in Vegard’s direction. Vegard feels his insides boiling in anger. He shrugs helplessly, looks at the others and says the first thing that comes to mind, “I rode a horse”. Bård snorts in laughter and looks away. Magnus looks thoughtful and Calle arches one long eyebrow in disbelief. “Yeah?” Calle says eventually and shakes his head, smiling. “So you took a little ride yesterday, did you?”. Magnus grins, “Was it on the beach in the moonlight?”. Vegard shifts uncomfortably in his chair and takes note of the sharp, piercing look from his brother, warning him from saying much more. “Isn’t a man allowed to ride whenever he wants to?” Vegard says, half sarcastic, and hastily changes the subject by asking Magnus about how his trip to America had been.

 

After having discussed several ideas backwards and forwards for a while Calle stretches and loudly calls for breaking, starting NOW. He throws on his jacket, sticking a cigarette in his mouth while stepping towards the exit. “I’m gonna go get something real to eat”, Magnus says and also gets to his feet. “Hang on a second, I’ll go with you”, Vegard says and holds on to the edge of the table when getting to his feet. “Exactly what kind of horse did you ride yesterday?”, Magnus asks and looks sympathetically at Vegard when he limps after him. The door closes behind him and Bård sits there alone. He throws his head back and sighs loudly. “Impossible…” he whispers to himself in resignation before getting to his feet to also go stretch his legs. He’s just about to call his brother back when he notices Vegard stepping into the men’s room while Magnus continues alone. After a few moments of contemplation he stomps over to the door, banging harshly on it. “I know you’re in there Vegard. Open up”, he demands. The door opens slightly and Bård slips inside.

 

”A horse? Really? That was the best you could come up with? You were out riding a horse?!” Bård throws an accusing glance at his brother who’s leaning against the sink. “Fuck off Bård! What the hell was I supposed to say? That I’ve been shame-fucked by my little brother?”. Vegard gives him a look of defeat through the mirror. “DON’T look at me like that!”, he spits angrily at Bård who smirks deviously behind him. Bård instantly pounces in him. He presses Vegard against the sink and turns his head to give him a rough kiss. “Are you horny Vegard?” Bård whispers and slips a hand down his pants. Bård strokes the skin he feels under his fingertips before pushing his hand further down and inside Vegard’s boxers. He smiles smugly when his fingers glides along the cleft and he feels how wet it is. Roughly, he shoves a finger into his brother’s hole and moves it up and down hastily. Vegard writhes in his arms and he whimpers. “Bård, it’s so sore”, he moans quietly. “Please, not right now”. Bård retracts his wet finger and smiles at his older brother through the mirror. “Look at me Vegard. Are you sore, hm? You’re also a little open I feel. I almost think you’re ready for another round, huh?”, Bård starts rubbing Vegard through his pants. Vegard bites his lip to force back a moan. “I could just pull off your pants and take you up against the wall. What if someone would hear us, huh? What if someone finds out just how helpless you are underneath me… that’s what turns you on, isn’t it? Does it turn you on, thinking of what I want to do to you?”, Bård whispers in his brothers ear, still palming his crotch. Vegard’s balls his fists as he’s getting more and more aroused.

 

”CAN WHOEVER’S IN THERE FINISH UP BECAUSE I’M DYING OUT THERE!”

 

Calle’s voice cuts through the door and Bård curses lowly before pulling away from Vegard. He throws a quick glance at his brother to see if he’s ready, before throwing the door open and stepping out. “It’s about damn time…” Calle starts when he spots Bård. He stops abruptly however when Vegard comes limping out behind him. Calle looks from one brother to another with a questioning look. “I don’t even wanna know…” he says and locks himself in the bathroom. Bård looks at Vegard whose stare is locked on the floor. Before he can control himself he presses his brother up against the wall. “Not ONE fucking word to anyone, you hear?” he spits and don’t let go until Vegard gasps in pain. “If Calle starts becoming suspicious now it’s YOUR fucking fault”. Bård breathes heavily in anger. Vegard has a right mind to say something but can’t get himself to do anything but glare angrily at the floor. How the hell could this be his fault? He wasn’t the one trying to rape his own brother! He feels an urge to punch Bård. He wants to kick him and crack his skull open against the wall. But most of all, he wants to just go home and go back to bed. His entire body is aching and he fights a constant battle against a pressing head ache. He hears his brother conduct a sound of displeasure. “Come on. We should get back inside”, Bård says and walks towards the conference room again. Vegard presses his jaw together and follows.

 

Calle stands in the bathroom, one hand on the handle and sharpens his hearing. What the hell was going on with the two brothers? Confused he stares in front of him and tries to make sense of the last few days. When had everything started being so weird? He bites his lip in thought when he realizes that they’re still outside. Slowly he pushes the door open and makes sure that no one’s there. Something was going on that Bård did NOT want him to know about. But what in the world was it that he would be suspicious of? And why was Vegard behaving so oddly? The questions rage around in his head. He had to find out what was going on. What could possibly be so weird that two of his best friends had to keep it a secret from him? With this occupying his mind he walks back to the conference room, certain that sometime this week he has to get around to Bård’s and find out what’s going on. He’d already tried talking to Vegard without result. So, perhaps talking to the younger of the brothers would clear things up?

 

|||||

 

The hours rush by and everything seems relatively normal inside the small conference room. But ever since the encounter at the bathroom Calle had started noticing small looks and touches between the brothers. He didn’t know why, but something wasn’t entirely right. He looks at the clock and begins to feel irritated. Why was Vegard’s looking like the most miserable man on earth and what the hell was up with the story with the horse? Here? In Oslo? _Fuck no_ , Calle thinks. He narrows his eyes and looks at Bård. He realizes that a constant ray of tension beams from the younger brother’s posture. Calle looks over at Magnus who seems entirely unaffected by the whole ordeal. He rolls his eyes, sighs and puts his pen down. The clock is nearing three and it was about time they rounded off. Magnus seems to have been thinking the same thing, “Are you still driving me home when we’re done, Calle?” he asks. “Of course. But I do think you should get your license soon.” Calle says and gets to his feet. “What do you say boys, are we done for the day?”. Calle looks at Bård and Vegard who nods in unison. He wants to shake them both up right this second.

 

”Bård, you tagging along, or what? I’m counting on you to have your own car, Vegard”, Calle says and pulls his jacket on. He thinks that maybe he can talk to Bård after dropping Magnus off. “No, thanks anyway, I’m just going to talk to Vegard before I leave. There’s just something we have to work out around the show”, Bård says. Calle looks at Vegard who smiles slightly up at him. “Alright, I’ll see you!” he says and walks through the door with Magnus. Vegard feels the intense gaze from Bård on him. “What do you want, Bård?” he asks tiredly and folds his arms on top of the table and rests his head against them. Bård stops behind him and places his hands on his shoulders. Slowly he begins massaging the tense muscles and Vegard sighs quietly. “A little stiff today, are we?” Bård asks and smirks down at his brother. “Shut up”, Vegard says and closes his eyes. “You should know one thing, Vegard. If it wasn’t for the fact that it’s worrying if your state of being becomes increasingly worse, I would have taken you right here, right now”. Bård speaks quickly and quietly. “What we can do, however, is something that will not strain your poor body anymore. All I need is that delicious mouth of yours, if you catch my drift.” Bård’s hands caress his brother’s back and he leans in towards him. He can hear Vegard’s breathing pick up.

 

”Do you wanna be a good boy and do what I ask you?” Bård asks and trails kisses down his neck. “No”, Vegard says decisively. Bård looks confused, like he can’t comprehend that his brother would deny him. The hands moving over the others body stops abruptly, and squeezes harshly, “Don’t forget what happens if you say no to me. I’m in charge and if you’re going to behave like an inordinate child then you will be treated as such. Maybe I should just put you over my lap right here? Hm? Give you a nice spanking? You don’t fucking deserve any better.” Bård hisses in his ear. When Bård doesn’t get the response he’s looking for he straightens and swears loudly. Vegard jumps but remains where he is with his head down. His heart is beating quickly in his chest. It stills behind him before a hand is placed on his shoulder again. It strokes his neck and through his hair. The touch is gentle and careful, but Vegard isn’t sure that something painful isn’t coming. “Okay, okay. You win. You get today. Okay? But tomorrow, you’re mine”, Bård says and threads his hand through his brother’s long black hair one last time.

 

The hand moves away and Vegard can hear Bård going out the door. For several seconds he just stays where he is, lying on the table. He’d held his breath through nearly the entire exchange and now he slowly straightens and trembling gets to his feet. His entire body is shaking in tension and nervously he glances around the room to ensure himself that he’s alone. He can’t take any more. He just wants to go home and go to bed. His mind heavy, he begins the painful process of getting to the exit and out in the parking lot to find his car. He already dreads what tomorrow has in store for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch!! :D <3

The mobile vibrates loudly against the little glass table. Calle stumbles out of the shower with a towel dragging behind him and hurries to reach it. He can barely hear the vibrations from the small phone. Why the hell is it on soundless anyway? He’s even more annoyed when it abruptly stops ringing, just when he’s about to grab it. “Oh, for fucks sake…” he mumbles and sits heavily on the couch. He hates when that happens. When he sees that it was Vegard he stretches upon the sofa and is just about to call him back when a message makes his phone ding.

 

_Hey_  
I tried calling, but there was no answer. I don’t feel like calling again.  
I don’t feel very well today and don’t really feel like getting out of bed, hehe  
Is it okay if I don’t show up? I think I’ve come down with something…  
Could you tell Bård and the others? I couldn’t get a hold of him.  
Tell them I’ll try to come by tomorrow.

 

Calle bites his lip in thought and stares absently at the screen, presenting Vegard’s message. He has a feeling that something isn’t entirely right, but he doesn’t have words for what it could be. On the other hand Vegard had looked more or less half dead the last few days, so maybe he really was sick? Calle shrugs, tosses the phone on the table again after replying and walks into his bedroom to get dressed. While pulling on his clothes, he thinks that maybe he can talk to Bård today about what’s going on between those two. Sick or not, there’s something else going on with Vegard, and he’s certain that Bård knows exactly what it is.

 

|||||

 

”Did Vegard say what kind of sickness he has?” Magnus asks through a mouthful of food. Bård scrunches up his nose and looks at Calle. “Nah, only that he didn’t feel well and that he didn’t want to get out of bed…” Calle says and takes a bite of the sandwich he’d bought at the cantina. Magnus and Bård exchange skeptic glances. “In Vegard’s defense he has looked exhausted the last few days. So maybe he really is sick?” Calle says and locks eyes with Bård. ”Don’t you think so too?” he asks the younger brother. Bård finishes his coke before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. “If you say so”, he replies, looking away. Calle continues to stare at the other man and can see a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.

 

Bård meets his gaze again. “What?” he asks and this time there’s clearly a smile on his lips. “Fuck if I know. Both Magnus and I think there’s something really weird going on with Vegad, but it seems you couldn’t care less.” Calle says and rests his head against one of his hands. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Bård asks accusingly. “Hey, if there was something seriously wrong with Vegard I would know about it. Back off.” Bård says and sighs in defeat. He doesn’t appreciate the suspicious look Calle gives him. ”I’m going over to him after work, alright? So I’ll send you a message or something if something is wrong”. “Maybe I could go with you? Vegard has some DVD’s that I want to borrow”. Bård stiffens for a second. “Can’t you just download movies like the rest of us?” he asks and hopes he can change Calle’s mind from coming with him.

 

”Are you kidding? Do you know the restraints they’ve put on that stuff? Hell if I’m taking any chances”, Calle says and gets up to throw away the last of his food. Bård’s gaze follows him, “Seriously, you’re so fucking paranoid Calle… how about you just tell me what movies you want and I’ll come by with them later?”. Calle looks like he’s contemplating the offer. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea to let Bård come by later on. He hadn’t had any chance to really talk to him yet. “Great”, he says eventually and turns around to leave. ”Is it alright if I tag along? And we can watch one of the movies or something…” Magnus says suddenly, swallowing his last bite of food. He smiles at both Bård and Calle. Bård licks his lips and gets to his feet with a smile. “Of course! Should we say 8 o’clock then?” he says and throws way his coke can. Calle grinds his teeth together in silence but only nods at the others. Magnus beams at his colleagues, gets up to leave, throws his leftovers and follows the others out of the room.

 

|||||

 

Vegard blinks at the light that suddenly and unexpectedly had woken him from a deep slumber. It’s the first time that he’s slept without any dreams in a long time and he curses loudly. “What the fuck…” he mumbles before his warm covers are thrown off of his naked body. Cold and confuse he looks up into Bård’s face, grinning down at him, and he immediately thinks he’s dreaming. Why the hell would Bård be here now? He looks at the clock. It’s 3 in the afternoon. Vegard closes his eyes in despair. It had been several hours since he sent Calle that text about not feeling up to meet them. He should’ve known his brother wouldn’t want to leave him alone. Vegard trembles in the cold room and looks angrily at Bård. “Get out”, he says through gritted teeth. Bård rolls his eyes and sits in the edge of the bed. Vegard can’t even look at him. “Oh, can’t you just leave!” he calls out and spins away. His body is still in pain and he just wants to go back to sleep. He just needs one day. One fucking day; where he can collect himself and try to figure out what was going on. But no! Bård won’t even give him that!

 

”So you’re sick, are you”, Bård says and leans over him. Vegard is suddenly very aware of his nakedness. The nerves set in when Bård strokes his arm. The touch gives him the chills. “You think that will keep me away? I told you I wanted to have you today”, his brother speaks quietly into his ear. Vegard feels his heart beat faster. “What do you want?”, he asks uncertainly. ”I want to make you feel good… I want to see your pleasure”, Bård says and sends another wave of nervousness and uncertainty through Vegard. “Why?”, he whispers. “I don’t understand what you want Bård. One moment you’re nice to me and the next you only want to hurt me. What the hell do you want?”.

 

Bård watches his brother. ”I don’t know”, he says eventually. He leans slowly towards Vegard again, carefully; as if to try not to scare him. The hand that still strokes his brother’s arm moves over his chest instead. “I want you to feel how good it can be. I know that you already doubt me. I noticed it yesterday…”. Bård looks at Vegard who’s lying with his eyes closed and biting his lip. Calmly he caresses his brother’s stomach and down over his hips. A gasp from the other makes him look up again. “Shh, calm down”, Bård says soothingly. Vegard’s breathing picks up as Bård’s fingers glide along his cock. He jerks, “No…” he whimpers. Bård pulls him close and whispers in his ear, “Relax, relax”. He can feel Vegard tremble and sob in his arms. “No… no… no…” he whispers. Bård keeps speaking calmly and soothingly to him, stroking him slowly and doesn’t remove his hand until he feels Vegard beginning to grow hard.

 

Vegard can’t let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of being jerked off. He can feel that his body is physically aroused, but the inside of his head is still screaming ‘No!’. As Bård pumps him a little faster he moans quietly. He breathes heavily against his brother, “I can’t take any more…” he gasps. Bård continues to pull on him, “Yes, you can. Relax and enjoy it. Don’t forget how good it feels”, he says. Vegard bites his lip to prevent another gasp from slipping out. Bård places a hand on his shoulder and carefully pushes him onto his back. He’s left lying, staring up into the ceiling. His heart is pounding and he swallows around the lump in his throat when his brother leans in over him. He feels trapped. “Stop it… please”.

 

Vegard starts pleading when Bård continues to pump him. He’s about to ask to be let go, but instead he moans loudly when his brother’s palm glides over the head of his cock. He writhes in the feeling of pleasure and moans again when Bård repeats the action. The hand moves faster and faster. Bård bends over him and looks into his eyes, while still jerking him. Vegard’s mouth is halfway open in pleasure and small sounds escape him as he’s brought closer to orgasm. Bård leans down and captures his brother’s lips against his own. He forces him to move his mouth against his and deepens the kiss when he hears Vegard moan. Bård knows that it’s not long until Vegard’s finds release and therefore speeds up the movement of his hand. It strokes quickly up and down along his shaft. He can feel Vegard trembling beneath him and hear how he gasps for air when their kiss breaks. Vegard’s breathing pick up. His mouth opens in a soundless scream when he comes hard into Bård’s hand. Once again he feels the other’s mouth against his and he clings to his brother while he’s being pumped. Vegard groans loudly and pulls Bård against him, grip tightening around him. Small waves of pleasure fall over him and his hips snap upwards with every caress that Bård makes, pulling him until he’s completely spent. Bård smiles down at his big brother. “Best medicine ever, huh?” he says and kisses Vegard again.

 

Vegard lies breathless and flushed on top of the bed. Yesterday he’d told himself that this would NEVER happen again. And what was it that he’d just done? God, he was weak. He can’t even say no to his own little brother! Angry at himself, he lets the dark thoughts consume him and narrows his eyes, sending Bård a murderous look. Bård meets his gaze and arches an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asks simply. Vegard opens his mouth to say something but Bård has lied down on top of him, trapping his arms above his head. “Let me go”, Vegard says quietly. “Why can’t you just admit that you like what we do?” Bård asks, looking at him. Vegard turns his head away. ”Only two days ago you asked me to fuck you so that you could sleep, and now it’s like you hate every little touch”. Bård bends his head down and trails kisses over his throat. Vegard shuts his eyes.

 

”I know you like it when I touch you. I hear it in your moans. I feel it in the way you hold on to me…”. Bård’s voice has been reduced to a hoarse whisper. He kisses Vegard up along his neck and gently licks his lips. “Stop denying it”, he whispers. “Give me a chance tonight, to show you how great it could be. I know you’re still in pain, but I promise it’ll be worth it. If you don’t like it, I promise I will leave you alone”. Vegard turns his head back and looks into his brothers eyes, only a few centimeters from his own. Bård’s mouth brushes against his and he feels an inexplicable urge to lean up and kiss him. He can feel Bård’s body against his. He can feel the hard erection pressed against his thigh and he presses himself carefully upwards to create some friction.

 

Bård shuts his eyes in pleasure from the small touch. His self-control is on the verge of breaking down and he’s not far from just taking Vegard right now. Slowly he lets out a huff of air and tells himself that he’ll soon have what he wants. “Bård”, he hears Vegard whisper, barely audible. He looks down at his brother, grinding against him. Vegard gasps quietly and nods lightly. Bård breathes heavily above him. Slowly he retracts his arms from around his brothers, swallowing hard. He sits up in the bed and sees that Vegard does the same. They look at each other for a while before Bård coughs. “Calle talked about some movies that he wanted to borrow from you…” he says and gets up to walk into the living room. Vegard blinks tiredly before carefully getting up as well. He grimaces in pain when he has to bend down to pull on his boxers and sweatpants.

 

“Shit, you’re really in pain, aren’t you?”

 

Bård watches him from the door with a half sympathetic look. Vegard rolls his eyes in defeat and doesn’t bother to reply. He passes Bård and walks into the kitchen to have a glass of water. Bård follows his brother and debates with himself whether or not he should take Vegard tonight already. Maybe he could wait until tomorrow? The thought all but disappears when Vegard leans against the kitchen counter and all Bård wants is to pull his pants down and bury himself inside him. He begins fantasizing about bending Vegard over the kitchen table, or maybe he should sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and have Vegard ride him? Bård breathes in excitement and almost squeaks when Vegard asks what movies Calle wanted. He gives him the names of the movies and walks after Vegard when he steps towards the shelf of DVD’s. “Thanks”, he says when Vegard pulls them out and gives them to him. “So…” he starts and twists awkwardly. “I’ll come around later tonight, then?”. Vegard nods absently. “Where are you going now?” he asks. “I’m going home, before going over to Calle’s to see one of the movies. I assume you don’t want to join us?” Bård says and takes a step closer. He gently pushes a lock of hair from Vegard’s face and lifts his face so that he can lean down and kiss him. He can’t stay away from him. He has to touch his brother in one way or another, even if it’s just a kiss.

 

Vegard shyly returns the kiss. ”No, I don’t feel like going out…” he says eventually and avoids meeting Bård’s gaze. Bård fights an internal battle against his feelings. He knows that he’s the reason Vegard has become so distanced and tired, and as much as he loves to see Vegard submit to him he can’t stand the thought of actually hurting his brother. He has a right mind to pull his brother into his arms and tell him how much he really likes him. He wants him to understand that he never really wants to do something that can lead to him losing his big brother. Bård opens his mouth to say exactly that, but Vegard beats him to it. “…then I’ll see you tonight, yeah. I’m going back to bed. And you can just come back when you’re free…” he merely mumbles the last of it, before by-passing Bård, going into his bedroom again.

 

Bård is left standing in the living room. He browses through Vegard’s movies, when one of them catches his eye. He pulls it out and looks at it. It’s the DVD for Norges Herligste. He looks at the two faces smiling up at him. Vegard’s eyes are staring at him and before he knows it he violently shoves it back on the shelf. Why did Vegard have to feel so fucking sorry about himself? Couldn’t he just realize how good this was for the both of them? God, it wasn’t like he’d raped him, beaten him senseless or left him alone! Bård growls lowly to himself and with quick steps he walks towards the door. He’s tired of the ambivalent ways of his brother. Tonight he was sure going to show him! Angrily he leaves Vegard’s apartment and slams the door behind him.

 

|||||

 

Bård looks at Calle’s big screen TV. He sees the colors, the actions, hears the sounds, but can’t manage to pay attention to what’s going on. Both Calle and Magnus are enveloped in the movie. They have beer, snacks and everything is all that a great movie-night with great friends requires, but Bård still can’t think of anything besides his damn brother. A mix of anger and guilt has occupied his body ever since he left Vegard’s apartment. He looks at the clock and thinks that once the movie is over he would make up an excuse to leave. He HAD to go and see Vegard again, as soon as possible.

 

”That was a good fucking movie”, Calle says and reaches for the remote to stop it once the credits start rolling. Magnus nods in agreement and finishes off his beer. “Do you want to watch another one? I’m in the perfect mood for movies”. Calle gets to his feet and steps out onto the back porch, “I need a smoke first”, he says. Bård hesitates a little before saying, “I think I should get going. I promised Vegard to stop by before he went to bed and get him a few things from the pharmacy”. Bård thinks that this should be a legitimate reason to leave. “Isn’t it a bit too early to go to bed? The clock is only half past 10?” Magnus says and grabs a handful of crisps before starting to chew them down. Bård shrugs, “Yeah, well, he’s sick, so I imagine he wants to sleep…”. “Fuck, yeah, I completely forgot to ask what was wrong with him?”, Calle says and peeks in through the door.

 

”Only a small cold. He’ll be back tomorrow”, Bård says and walks into the hallway to put on his jacket. He had to get out before they started asking more questions. “I’ll see you tomorrow, boys! Tell me about the next movie!” he says and slips out the door before the others have a chance to say anything else. _Finally_ , he thinks and walks quickly towards Vegard’s apartment that’s lying not too far away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch <333

Bård carefully pushes the key into the lock of the door at Vegard’s apartment and twists. A small clicking noise and the door open inwards and he steps in, locking behind him. He kicks off his shoes and quickly walks through the dark living room and into the bed room. The door creaks weakly when he opens it and he stops in the doorway a while, watching his brother in the bed. His chest moves calmly up and down as he sleeps and Bård feels surprisingly relaxed just by watching the small movement. There was something incredibly comfortable in just standing there watching his brother like this. But he’s still aroused. Damnably aroused, actually. And impatient. He was more than ready to spread his brother’s legs and listen to him beg to be taken.

 

He sidles up to the bed, sits down on the edge and strokes Vegard’s hair. “Vegard?” he says and wakes his brother from his deep slumber. “Are you ready to continue?”. He can see the confusion in Vegard’s eyes, but it doesn’t take long for him to realize what is about to happen. Vegard pulls away immediately. “No! No, no, no. Not that. Fuck no. I can’t, Bård. I’m fucking tired. This was an idiotic idea. My entire body is hurting and I’m actually not some damn homo that’s going to lie on my back for you. Forget it.” He rages against Bård who rolls his eyes above him. “A little too late, this ‘lying on your back’ thing, don’t you think…?” Bård replies before giving him a hard kiss to keep him from replying. He’s fully aware that it won’t be easy to get Vegard on board again. The first times they did this he had taken his brother more or less with force and Vegard had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he had to beg for more. Now, on the other hand, it seems that Vegard is back to the place where he doesn’t want anything to do with Bård. Bård smiles to himself. “I think you will like this Vegard”, he says and notes how his brother’s eyes widen in disbelief. He hurries to add, “It won’t be like the other times. I promise you.”  


 

Bård can see that Vegard is still hesitating, so he bends down to place a gentle kiss to his lips before whispering in his ear, “You liked it when I jacked you off, didn’t you? Didn’t it feel good to come today?”. Vegard blushes. Bård continues, “I want to see it again, Vegard. I want to see you come again and again while I fuck you. I know you love it. You just have to trust me”. While he’s talking he lies down beside his brother and pulls the covers away. “Spread your legs”, he whispers in Vegard’s ear and allows his hand to travel down his body and between his legs. “Tell me how good it was to come, Vegard. Let me hear you say it”, Bård’s hand glides along Vegard’s cleft and presses gently, massaging around the small hole he finds there. Vegard gasps for breath and grabs Bård with one hand. Bård begins kissing and nipping down his neck, biting gently at the muscle where neck meets shoulder so that he whimpers quietly. The finger caressing Vegard’s entrance doesn’t press further inside but stays at a firm distance outside. Bård has noticed earlier how turned on Vegard gets by dirty talk so he continues; to try to get him to answer. “Come on Vegard, tell me. Did it feel good to come?”. Vegard writhes beneath him. “Yes”, he gasps eventually when he’s once again bitten. “What was so good? Say it!”. ”It was good to come!” Vegard moans and feels aroused and humiliated at the same time. “Would you like to come again?”. Vegard nods desperately, “Yes, I want to come again”. He’s embarrassed by how excited he gets when being dominated. Even the fingers caressing through his cleft is starting to send shocks of shivers through him.

 

Bård suddenly gets up and puts his arms around his waist. “Turn around”, he asks softly, and Vegard feels his heart beating a tad bit faster. When he’s on his stomach he feels, oddly, more exposed and out of control. Bård has easier access to his behind and he himself can’t see what’s happening to him. Vegard tries to relax, but the more he thinks about what’s going to happen the further the panic in him grows. When Bård once again slides a finger down the cleft of his ass he jerks like a frightened animal. Bård pretends not to notice his brother’s reaction and instead places both hands on his buttocks to spread him again. Vegard doesn’t feel comfortable anymore. He wants to run. He doesn’t want to be here anymore. He clings to the sheets in the bed and feels a sob catching in his throat. Bård notes the change in his brother. It wasn’t really surprising; he’d actually expected more protests a lot earlier. But he’s determined that they’re going to take it slow and be careful so that maybe next time he doesn’t have to fight Vegard for it. Bård grins smugly to himself when thinking of all the plans he had for his older brother. He had hoped that they’d gotten further by now, especially since Vegard himself had asked to be taken that night he had his nightmare. But no, the rational thinking in Vegard had to overtake his head and make him realize how wrong this was. Bård gnaws on his lip in irritation. He massages the soft globes of his brother’s ass while listening to the sobbing gasps he gives. He watches hungrily as Vegard’s cheeks are spread and his hole is laid bare to him. He wants to lick it. _All in due time_ , he thinks and leans in over his brother.

 

Vegard has buried his face in the folds of his arms. Bård begins stroking over his buttocks again, his fingers glide along the cleft to stop and massage his opening. He trails kisses down Vegard’s neck and back while his fingers continue to caress and rub at his hole. He removes his fingers shortly to wet them with saliva before continuing the massage. He keeps his gaze locked on what he can see of Vegard’s face the entire time. “Just like that, Vegard… relax…” he says calmly. It’s at that moment that Vegard can’t hold back anymore and sobs desperately into the pillow beneath him. Bård bends down to kiss his neck and throat. “Shh, shh, shh… you’ll be fine”, he says and slowly one of his fingers breaches the puckered hole. Vegard stiffens and gasps loudly. “No… I can’t do this… stop” he sobs and tries to turn away. Bård presses his finger further inside and holds him down using his own weight. “You are going to have to relax. Trust me”. Bård hears that Vegard is almost hyperventilating beneath him. Instead of stopping Bård pushes another finger inside. Vegard cries out at the action. He’s afraid of the pain that will come, afraid of being humiliated and feel degraded like the last time. “Stop, please, stop”, he pleads. Bård doesn’t want to stop. Not now that he’s gotten so far. The fingers buried inside his brother feels so good and he can barely wait to be inside him himself. He _will_ take Vegard again.

 

”Trust me Vegard, can you do that?? Just trust me. I promise that it won’t hurt”. Bård’s voice is mild and warm and it has Vegard relaxing a little bit. He begins moving his fingers in and out of his brother, letting them glide over the puckered entrance before penetrating Vegard again. The action is repeated several times until he feels Vegard starting to open up to him. When Bård thrust his fingers inside again and bends them, Vegard moans loudly. He does it again and forces a string of embarrassing moans from his brother. “Does it feel good to be fingered?” Bård asks and moves his fingers faster. Vegard writhes under his younger brother. He grasps the bed and raises his lower body as a wave of pleasure rolls over him. “Just like that. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Let me see how good this feels for you”. Bård puts a hand on his hip and lifts him into standing on all fours. He feels the humiliation creep over him. A trembling gasp escapes him as his insides are massaged roughly. He can’t help but press back against the fingers inside of him. It feels embarrassingly good and he can’t get enough. “You’re so good Vegard. So good for me”, Bård says quietly and strokes his back with his free hand. Vegard sobs in pleasure and lets his brother’s fingers stretch him and open him up. “Are you ready for me now?” Bård asks and has already started retracting his fingers. Vegard breathes heavily and swallows around the lump in his throat as Bård lines up behind him.

 

He suddenly feels like fainting. He’s warm and nauseous when thinking of what’s about to happen when Bård positions himself at his entrance. Vegard clenches his hands. “Stop!” he sobs in a heartbreaking manner when Bård penetrates him with his cock. This was wrong! He never should’ve agreed to this again! Bård stops when he’s just barely inside of Vegard. He has an urge to just drive hard into him, but understands that his brother needs time. “I can’t do this anymore… I can’t do this. Please, get out! This is wrong! We shouldn’t be doing this!” Vegard pleads through his tears. He shakes with his crying and tries to draw breath but ends up sobbing brokenly instead. “Vegard, I promise that it will be fine. Remember that you promised me that I could at least try, right?” Bård tries to get through to his weeping big brother. Vegard shakes his head, gasping. “I can’t do this. Please… no more”, he whimpers. Bård caresses his back soothingly. ”You will like it Vegard, trust me. It won’t hurt. Not this time. I’ll be careful.” Bård says and massages the muscles in his hips. Vegard whines loudly, “I’m scared”. He’s ashamed of his cowardice. Warm tears trickle down his face. ”Shh, shh, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Just relax. We’ll take it slow”, Bård says lowly and starts pushing further inside. Vegard whimpers quietly while his brother buries himself to the hilt inside of him. “Please, please”, he whispers into the pillow.

 

Bård leans forward and strokes his hair. He speaks quietly and in a calming manner while starting to rotate his hips so he can stimulate Vegard from inside. “Think how good it felt the last time I took you. And when I made you orgasm from jacking you off. I’ll make it so much better. I’ll make you come, again and again. Would you like that, hm?” Bård has gone back to the dirty talk again because it seems that it works best in getting his brother, voluntarily or not, aroused. He pulls out before sheathing himself inside Vegard again. “Would you like to be fucked into the bed Vegard? Do you want me to make you moan with my cock buried in your tight ass?”. Vegard blushes. He closes his eyes and feels himself growing hard by Bård’s words. Breath hitching, he nods. He wants to be fucked, he wants to be forced to moan, he wants to come hard; over and over. And he’s so deeply ashamed by it! Bård picks up his speed. He puts a hand on the others back and leans forward. “Say it Vegard. Tell me what you want”. Vegard swallows his tears and sniffles. ”I want… I want you to fuck me”. He draws breath and groans when his sensitive spot is pegged. “I want you to take me hard. Dominate me. Humiliate me. Please! I need it…” Vegard feels his entire body flushing red when he reveals the private wishes of his mind. He’s still terrified of being caused pain, but it’s just too good!

 

Vegard bites down on his lower lip. He’s so incredibly embarrassed by being in this situation. But at the same time it’s sometime he’s longed for. The day that Bård nearly raped him, was also the day that it truly dawned on him how much he liked being dominated. He’s ashamed to admit to himself that it wasn’t just the pain and the humiliation that broke him, but also his own thoughts and feelings about the whole ordeal. Vegard shuts his eyes tightly and recognizes the feeling of lust and the need to be held fast and get fucked, just like the first time with Bård. He gasps when he feels his brother’s lips trailing over the top of his back while the grip around him tightens and he’s forced further down into the bed. “So you want to be dominated?” Bård asks and slams violently into him. Vegard jerks and whimpers out a confirming yes. “You want me to humiliate you? Does it turn you on, is that why you want it?” Bård continues the rough pace. Vegard groans loudly, “Yes! Humiliate me, please!” he pleads through his trembling. Bård growls lowly and drives into his brother roughly and without mercy. Vegard loves it. “Harder!” he begs and moans again. Bård places a hand on his neck and holds him still. Vegard keens, sobbing in pleasure. He’s almost crying again, this time from the amazing sensation his brother’s creating in him. “Keep going… keep going”, he whines pleadingly.

 

Bård’s hand travels down Vegard’s side and connects with his hard cock. Vegard replies by pressing back and moaning for more. Bård feels like he’s going to come any time just by seeing his brother so submissive and helpless. He can’t believe what kind of whore lay buried deep inside of Vegard. Bård doesn’t want to come before the other and therefore stills his movements and begins to pump the others hard cock. Vegard whimpers and presses his lower body further back, higher up. He spreads his legs more to give Bård better access and writhes impatiently when he stops thrusting. “Bård, please. Keep going. I need more. It’s so good”. He pleads, desperate, lost in his own pleasure. Bård moves his hand calmly up and down Vegard’s hard length. It’s stiff and wet and he can feel his big brother tremble in arousal. “Are you turned on, Vegard? You can’t come yet…” Bård says and jerks faster. Vegard sobs desperately. He’s so close already. ”Please. I’m so horny…”, he whispers into the pillow. ”Just a little longer Vegard… I’ll soon take you again, but you can wait a little longer”, Bård says and makes his brother feel even more submissive. “Don’t come yet, remember that. You’re not allowed”. Vegard’s teeth clamp down on his lip and his entire body tenses. Bård’s hand feels so good where it strokes him, and the cock still buried within him makes him more and more aroused.

 

Vegard breathes faster and faster when he’s suddenly pulled up onto his knees, his back pressed to the other man’s chest. He can feel Bård’s breathing ghosting over his neck and he leans his head back in pleasure as his cock is stimulated agonizingly slowly. He feels exposed, bare and dirty in this position. “What is it that I’m doing to you? Hm?” Bård asks, slamming harder into him. Vegard gasps for air. ”You’re fucking me”, he groans. ”And you like it, don’t you? You like being fucked; like having a cock in your ass?”. Vegard feels his face flush warmly. He nods with a sniffle and swallows with slight difficulty. Bård continues to pump him slowly. Vegard whimpers impatiently. “I want to come”, he says quietly and writhes. “Not yet. Not until I say you can”, Bård says and laces and arm around his waist. Vegard sobs in pleasure when the cock buried in him starts grinding against his prostate. It presses against that heavenly spot and creates an almost unbearably intense feeling. “Oh god…” he moans. “Please, Bård. Please let me come!”. He feels that his body and mind soon can’t take any more. He’s both physically and mentally worn and humiliated. Even if he, to his great shame, loves what’s happening to him; everything that has happened in the last few days has made an imprint on him and he notes that it’s affecting him more and more. He doesn’t want to cry again, but irritatingly he feels his eyes well up in tears when Bård won’t let him come but still continues to fuck him mercilessly. Part of him screams that it’s unfair and that he should be the one in charge of his own pleasure.

 

Vegard gasps loudly when the tears spill over and rolls down his already damp cheeks. “Bård!” he sobs in despair. “Fuck, I… oh god, please!”. Vegard breaks down and cries freely in resignation against the nape of his brother’s neck. “Is it that good, Vegard?” Bård asks and smiles in regard to the control he has. Vegard moans in reply. “Let me come… please… all I want is to come”. He’s not going to last much longer in this torture. “Shh, shh, dear one”, Bård says and strokes his cheek. Vegard feels the warmth of his brother’s care. He hasn’t received that kind of attention from him in a long time. It felt good and he arches back against the other to seek more comfort. Bård’s voice is calm and friendly tone now. “So, you want to come?”. Vegard nods between sobs and whimpers. ”Okay, I’ll give you permission”, Bård says and lifts his head up to kiss him. Just when their lips meet, Bård takes a firmer grip around his brother’s hard length and pumps him hard and fast. Vegard groans into the kiss, but isn’t allowed to pull away. Bård dominates the others mouth and forces him to part his lips so that he can explore it with his tongue. Vegard whimpers, but lets his brother kiss him however he likes. His cock is jerked faster and faster and his entire body writhes in the sensation.

 

”Don’t stop, don’t stop!”, he sobs brokenly when he feels the familiar heat pooling low in his abdomen. He’s so close! Bård forces Vegard to kiss him again. Their kiss grows long and Vegard thinks he might explode in arousal. “Fuck… I’m coming… oh my God… I’m coming!” he screams before letting Bård pump him to completion. He clings to his brother behind and sobs. “Oh god, so good”, he whimpers and comes all over himself, thick white spurts covering his front. He throws his head back in intense pleasure and lets the last of his control go. Bård holds Vegard steady and feels him trembling in his arms. He keeps pumping him until he’s gasping from oversensitivity. To feel Vegard come that hard in his arms has him losing all his control as well. He pulls quickly out of his brother and forces him onto is back in the bed. Bård grabs Vegard’s legs and spreads them wide. He looks up to meet this gaze for a second or two before thrusting inside again while lifting the other’s hips to fuck him hard and brutal. He slams into Vegard over and over again and stops caring about if he’s in pain or not. He knows that Vegard is exhausted and he can see the fear in his eyes. But he can’t stop. He HAS to continue. Bård growls loudly and places his legs over his shoulders to press further inside. Vegard almost screams from the intense feeling and is forced to grip the headboard behind him to hold on to something. He clamps his teeth down on his lip and hopes that his brother is soon finished. He doesn’t know what’s going on with him, but he suddenly has an irrepressible urge to break down in tears again. His feelings gains the upper hand and when Bård finally spills inside of him, filling him up, he breaks down. Embarrassed by himself he hides his face. He’s cried more in the past week than he has in his entire life. His legs are lifted down and he’s scoped into an embrace by his brother.

 

Bård pulls Vegard to him in a tight embrace and shuts his eyes. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time and he revels in the feeling of having his brother in his arms. “You’ve been so good, Vegard”, Bård says soothingly and pats down his hair. “Good boy”. Vegard sobs brokenly. He feels small and humiliated. ”Did it feel good, dear one?” Bård asks and kisses the top of his head. Vegard is overwhelmed by his brothers calming words. He nods, a lump forming in his throat, “Yes, it was good”, he whimpers. Bård hugs him tighter to his body, “What do you say then, Vegard?”. Vegard feels the blush spreading over his face and he lowers his gaze before replying “Thank you”. Bård smiles smugly and his hand caresses his brothers naked body. His eyes locks on Vegard’s crotch and he licks his lips. He wants to see his brother come one last time before he leaves. He can still feel Vegard’s heartbeat beating fast and hears that his breath is short and strained after the act. But the thought of seeing his brother writhe beneath him and hear him moan in pleasure is too tempting. Bård’s fingers travel down his cleft and feel the still slick, open hole. Vegard jerks when two fingers glide through the entrance, but Bård holds him still in a harsh grip and his fingers strokes his insides carefully.

 

”Please, no more”, Vegard whimpers. He breathes heavily but his eyes glide shut when his prostate is massaged. He sighs lowly and can’t help but enjoy the calm movements from his brother. “I want you to come one last time for me. Do you think you can do that?” Bård asks and leans over him. Vegard produces a noise of dissatisfaction and shakes his head. “No…” he whispers. Bård bends his head and give him a hard kiss. Vegard groans quietly. He loves being kissed and he’s even further aroused when he feels the other’s tongue against his own. The fingers inside of him grow rougher and he tries to turn away. “I can’t. Honestly. Please, Bård. I’m so tired”. Bård forces him to kiss him again while burying his fingers deeper within him. Vegard’s lower body lifts with the intense feeling. A tear rolls from his brown eyes and he feels all too well how tired and worn he is. When Bård’s other hand closes around his cock and begins pumping him again, he almost cries with exhaustion. “Oh god, I can’t take any more”, he weeps. “Let me go, please, let me go”. Vegard cries against his brother’s shoulder as his cock is coaxed into hardness again. “Shh, shh now, dear one. You can do this. One last time! Remember that I promised it would feel good. I only want the best for you”. Vegard moans loudly. “No - fuck. No more.” he whimpers in tears. And even then, he lets Bård jerk him off until he, for the second time in a short while, feels an orgasm building and heat pooling in his gut again. The fingers inside him move faster; in and out, up and down, and causes the entire experience to become even more intense. “Come on Vegard… just like that… come on now”, Bård says, his gaze locked on him.

 

Vegard’s head jerks backwards and he has to clench his eyes shut. He writhes uncontrollably and clings to the headboard of the bed behind him again. Bård loves when his brother exposes himself like this. He sees Vegard spreading his legs even more and seeks to thrust his fingers as deeply as he can inside of him. Vegard’s mouth is half open and he’s both panting and gasping. Bård looks hungrily at his brother’s lips and feel an urge to kiss them again. Oh god, what delightful lips he has! His moves his hand fast and is rewarded with the most vulnerable noises he thinks he’s ever heard. He never imagined that Vegard could make such wonderful, helpless noises. “Moan again, Vegard. Let me hear you moan properly”, Bård whispers in his ear. Trembling, Vegard lets out a loud moan. “Just like that. Scream for me, now”, Bård continues to whisper to him. Vegard howls loudly when a third finger breaches him and his cock is pumped even faster. “Again”, Bård demands and fucks him faster with his fingers. Vegard is unable to stay still and screams again, loudly and heartbreakingly as he finally manages to come one last time.

 

Bård retracts his three fingers and bends down for one last kiss from Vegard. He’s barely able to return the kiss and Bård can taste the salt from the tears running from his tired eyes. Vegard sobs weakly and closes his eyes. Bård gets off the bed, puts his clothes on and looks down at his brother lying trembling on the bed. He casts a long gaze down Vegard’s body, sees that he’s curled up and that it’s starting to trickle from his stretched opening. Bård smiles crookedly to himself and thinks that he really should get Vegard into the shower, but the small sadist in him likes the thought of his brother lying there; dirty and used. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then, Vegard”, he says before walking out without looking back.


End file.
